Casualty Reports
by Skymaster23
Summary: A set to replace a previous story of the same name, takes place before and during Weather Dominator arc. Final Chapter up. Please ignore the part below saying Apr.30th.
1. Out of uniform?

Casualty Reports.

Disclaimer: Skymaster23 owns no part of G.I. Joe.

* * *

Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, August 21, 1984.

A group of soldiers are in an urban fighting exercise, a brown haired man is by a corner, glancing around it, seeing a heavy machine gun nest.

"You see them, sir?" One of them asks him.

"Yeah; M240, 1 shooter and loader, six yards out." The man replied.

"What'll we do?" A second asks.

"Jeff, Zach, head back to the second floor behind us." He replies.

"Sir?"

"Those two are a decoy; so take your-" The man was saying when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention. W.O. Faireborn, please report to the commander's office, you have a visitor."

* * *

At the same time, in Washington, The Pentagon.

A brown haired woman is at a conference table with 3 other people. "So, we got the rest of the rogue cadets rounded up; anything else?"

"There are reports that-" One of the three was saying when the door opens.

"Excuse me; Alison, you got a phone call from a Sgt. Wilkenson." A man with black hair and a thin mustache tells her.

"Ok, thanks Jack."

* * *

Off the Connecticut coast, an S&R chopper is hovering over a fishing boat whose engine failed. An orange haired man is on the deck holding on to a tether and harness while speaking to the boat's owner. "Your turn, put this on, Cap!" He shouts over the noise.

Once the man is onboard, the chopper pilot talks to him. "Stone, just been told some guy named Steinberg is waiting for you at the base."

* * *

Camp Blanding, Florida.

An orange haired man is taking inventory of the base armory. "Let's be seein' now, there be 10 in dis rack...10 o'er here...en' anoother 10." He says when the door opened.

"Hey, carrot top; there's a guy named Friestadt here for you."

"Ye sure, sair; tha name is noot ringin' any bells."

"Well he knows you, and has these transfer papers, too."

* * *

Fort Cambell, Kentucky.

Another orange haired man is on a creeper under an M548. "Hand me the windy gun, would ya, Paul?"

'Paul' hands him it and sees the base 2IC approach. "Need anything, sir?"

"Just to let Breckinridge know there's an S.F.C. McConnel here for him."

"Ok, he's down there, sir."

* * *

Camp Shelby, Mississippi, a big hairless man is in the base's gym when he is approached by his C.O. "Hinton?"

"On my way, what we got today?" He asks as he gets off a piece of equipment.

"You got a phone call from a Capt. Armbruster." The C.O. tells him, but gets a blank stare.

"Don't know who that is, what's his biz?"

"From the sound of it, you're being reassigned."

* * *

G.I. Joe headquarters, August 24, 1984.

In the base's main office, the six people are standing in front of a desk with two others in olive green uniforms with brown straps. Faireborn looks the group over; except for Hinton, who served with him a long time ago; he didn't recognize any of them. "Scuse me, there; How you doing, Marv?" He says as he passes infront of one of the helmeted pair.

"Hmm...Dash? That you, man?" Hinton asks, then slaps him on the back. "Hah, it's you alright; boy, aren't you a sight?"

"Just fine, when'd you lose your hair, though?" Dash asks him back.

"This; grease fire at the Tante Marie." Marv said back as he pointed at his head.

"What's that?" Asked the orange haired one with the facial hair.

"It's a culinary arts school in London." The brown haired lady said before Marv could.

"Great and all, but any of ye knoow why we're 'ere?" The first orange haired man without facial hair asked before a blond man walked in.

"You're here for your soldiering skills; so is everyone else in this room."

"And who might you be, sir?" The second orange haired man without facial hair asked him.

"This here's Conrad Hauser, me and Dash's old army brother." Hinton replied as he took the blond man in a bear hug.

"Same here; now put me down, ya big lug." Hauser asked him. "As for the rest of you; the ones in the helmets are Charlie Ironknife, and Stanley Perlmutter, both formerly members of our Green-shirt corps."

After the two wave, Hauser tells the rest to introduce themselves to each other. "Matt Breckinridge's the name, and roarin' engines are my game."

"En' ahm Tim Hanrahan. Ahm fram Florida, so doon't let me accent throo ye off. Tha' go faer ye too, lass?"

"You noticed, did you?, I'm Alison Burnett, from Massachusetts."

"Oh really, who's secretary were you over there?" Faireborn asked, and everyone in the room stops as Burnett does a double-take and stomps her foot.

"What'd you just call me?!, Didn't you say he was an experienced, mature person, Duke?" She asked both, while giving Faireborn a dirty look at the word 'mature'.

"I said he was practically raised for the job, which means-" Duke replied before she finished for him.

"A Traditionalist."

"Faireborns have served this country since one was in the fleet that trapped the British during the revolution." He bragged, and asks what the problem is while the other men share annoyed looks.

"Maybe they don't want to work with a muscle brained chauvinist." He hears from the orange haired one with the facial hair. "Now hold on, I'm just not use to the ide-" He replies, but sees the man hold his hands up before pointing to Burnett, who is holding a small device infront of her mouth.

"...Conrad, who is this?" He asks Duke.

"I'm an E-6 in US army intelligence at the Pentagon, you jerk; which means i am nobody's secretary unless ordered to go undercover as one." She tells him as she pokes him in the chest.

"Pentagon?, Oh great, a high horse lady j is all we need." He says back, and the two glare at each other until Duke speaks up.

"J for Joe, i assume...Might work for your codename, you think so?"

She turns to him and thinks. "If i say yes, it'll be because it's short and vague, not because of this rock head's comment."

* * *

An hour after leaving Duke's office, Faireborn, now codenamed Flint, is putting on his new uniform; he walks out of the quartermasters area, and passes Flash and Breaker, who are chatting about what to name the new unmanned machines they are planning to build. But his attention is to the commissary, where he gets his tray and food, now apparently better according to those Joes who joined before him. He sits next to Blowtorch, Spirit, and Steeler, who all nod to him. "Yes Freedom, one of many faces approaches." Spirit says, after his eagle screeches.

Flint and the other two notice the Joes new female teammate walk by, now in an olive drab uniform and brown boots, which makes him think of her calling him a traditionalist, but something is off. "Saw the lass at the heli-pad...earwiah', but somfin's difvent...aboot her now." Blowtorch remarked with his mouth half full as he looked over his shoulder.

Flint furrowed his brow before standing, and walking in her direction.

"Where's he going?" Steeler asks.

"Me first guess be ta be apologizing, laddy." Blowtorch says, while Steeler just blinks.

After walking to another room on another floor, Flint finds himself infront of a door which used to be guest quarters No.6, but is currently known as "the Joe-ette's quarters" in a wooden sign. A cardboard square with "Keep out, Clutch, Rock 'n Roll, Snow-Job, Stalker, or we break something." is taped under it.

Flint knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard her say.

"It's Flint, want to say something." He answered.

"...Just a sec, sir." She replied in a flat tone.

"Just Flint is fine by me." He said next, he hears footsteps move closer 3 seconds later, and the door opens a crack.

"You want me to call you so casually?" She asked, peeking out with her left eye.

"I believe i said Flint. Want to take back what i said before." He said, he sees her eye move about as she considers this, then she looks both ways in the hall.

"Very well, Flint." She tells him as she lets him in. He sees a Panasonic CT9010 infront of a couch, and two doors on the right of the room, with a mini-kitchen on his left. He can also see some of the rear of the base through the back window. He mentally pouts.

"Col. Abernathy was fine with me calling him Col. A, back in Washington." She tells him, mistaking his expression for being about her fast acceptance to his codename. "What's this about an apology?" She asked next.

"Oh, right; i shouldn't have said that back in the commanders office. Can you forgive me; Lady-Jaye?" He says to her.

She leaned against the wall for a bit. "...I accept it. Thank you, Flint." She answered as she offered a handshake, then walked to the couch and sat down.

"By the way, didn't you have a hat on half an hour ago?" He asked, making her turn and shake her head before reaching into the upper left pocket on her jacket.

"Here." She said, with a tired tone, and setting some ash on the table.

"Eh, what's all this?" He asked again as he walked over.

She glanced over to him and explained. Half an hour ago Lady-Jaye and Wild Bill were 2000 feet up in a Dragonfly. "Rarin' to go, little lady?" Wild Bill asks into his microphone.

"Not really, but no choice." She replied.

"If yer so scared a' heights, why be in'a aircraft?" He asked again.

"Because you can't look straight down in them." She replied before opening the canopy, and, slowly, getting out. She shrieks a little as the Dragonfly shook.

"Just minor turbulence, all norm...Hehe, ya done lost yer hat." Wild Bill says, wagging the brim of his.

She feels the top of her head before twitching an eye. "...I'll find it later. Geronimo!" She says, before taking a deep breath and jumping. After almost missing the point of no return, and touching down, she hands the parachute to some Green-shirts, and heads behind a bush to lose her breakfast. "Phew, i made it. Now to find that dumb thing." She says, as she walked in the general direction, not knowing that Junkyard found it first. The rottweiler chews on it before Timber shows up. The two have a tug of war before Timber wins...the right to empty his bladder on it. After a couple minutes, Freedom sees it rolling in a breeze. He dives on it and takes it to a nest he made, a female eagle then shows up, but is apparently not impressed, and flew back off.

Freedom then took off again to let it fall and takes a dump on it once it lands. A minute later and two miles away, Thunder is practicing with a F.L.A.K., with Zap supervising him. He lets off a round which finds it's mark...a Cobra Stinger, with the hat snagged on a rocket...with Lady-Jaye watching from the Dragonfly. "Did you see what he...I just got that hat, damn you both to hell!" She shouts down, and sees the two look up before saying something to each other, then wave due to the distance between them, making her grind her teeth.

* * *

Back to the room.

"That must have been rough." Flint says, as he looked down to her.

"It was. Not a good start, but compared to losing it while still wearing it..." She replied, and sighs.

"Maybe i can take your mind off it." He tells her, and she turns her head to him, asking how. "This way, for one thing." He answered, as he rubbed her shoulders.

"...Do-don't think this-ohh-this'll get you any brownie points with me." She says as she shuts her eyes and groans.

Outside the room, Cover-Girl and Scarlett were both pressing an ear to the door, blushing at whatever they hearing. "Brownie, huh?" Cover-Girl says, with a smirk.

* * *

Chapter one. Read and review.


	2. Identity

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Sometime later, Duke is in his office wondering where his 2IC is, he gets on his phone. "Sentry station, has Flint left the base?" He asked.

"No sir, nobody passed since Gung-Ho and Tripwire came back with those supplies." The sentry answered.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Duke answered, he hangs up to "dial"* the monitoring room. "Breaker, Duke here, is Flint on any of your screens?" He asked.

"Yep, in the, um, girl's quarters sir." Breaker answered.

"What! With who!" Duke shouted.

"Uh; the new one, but they're not really doing anything right now. What's her moniker again?" Breaker replied, after making sure he isn't deaf.

"Lady-Jaye. I'll ring him up, and out. And pardon my volume just now." Duke says, before hanging up.

When the phone rings in the room, she answers it. "Hello?"

"Duke here, tell him to get to my office on the double, and that he's on report." He tells her.

"...Yes sir, commander." She said, and hung up.

"Who was it?" Flint asked.

"Duke. Says he wants you in his office, and he's got you on report." She tells him.

"He wants...Aw crap, it's been three hours already?" He says, looking at a clock, and jumped over the couch to the door.

8 minutes after he left for his warning about regulations, Cover-Girl walks in. "So, he's finally gone. How was your "us" time, Brow~nie?" The driver snickered, making Lady-Jaye blush at the remark.

"Tha-tha-that was him apologizing." She told her, holding her hands infront of her.

"Sure sounded like something else after that." Cover-Girl said, in a sing-song voice, making her go pale.

"He asked about the cap i just lost, then he; gave me a shoulder massa-" Lady-Jaye started to say, but got interrupted.

"Just that? Well, sounds like a keeper anyway. So how was it...Brownie?" Cover-Girl asks, as she propped herself up on the kitchen isle.

"...It was like i was the air around us...wait, what's this Brownie busi...ness?" Lady-Jaye said, then remembering.

"Heh, a little something from my modeling days; to memorize girls i worked with, but now for us three only. I'm-" Cover-Girl explained before they hear a third voice.

"Currently "peach", but used to be "mango". Has to do with hair color." Scarlett said.

"Not lemon?" Lady-Jaye asked.

"Nah, too obvious. Scarlett's "apple" by the way." Cover-Girl tells her.

"Why use a different food group for me then?" Lady-Jaye asked next.

"For one: it's for taking up my TV time, and two: you're only second gen." Cover-Girl replied.

"Tell you what; when we get a fourth, you can name her." Scarlett offered.

* * *

After the Rawhides graduated upon the return from Nepal, the three senior women walk up to them. "And now for your codename." Lady-Jaye says to Jinx, causing her, Falcon, the other four, Beachhead, and Sgt. Slaughter to stare at her, while Order tilts his head.

"Huh, but i already have one." Jinx tells her.

"Oh, this is different." Scarlett says, shooing off the men.

"As the newest member of the Joe-ette's, you are hereby codenamed: 海苔**" Lady-Jaye says to her.

"Let me explain." Cover-Girl said next as the four women huddle.

* * *

Chapter two. Read and review.

*Not sure what they called it before the dial phone was invented.

**Nori: not the dwarf, the stuff sushi is wrapped in.


	3. Mail call part one

Casualty Reports.

Skymaster23 does not own any part of Wheel of Fortune.

* * *

At the same time, somewhere in Cobra's desert palace, a cobra trooper is at the mail room going through a box of letters.

"And here we have...status reports from our guys in Sweden, Paraguay, Uzbek SSR, Extensive Enterprises bills...sweepstakes for Scrap Iron, how'd something like that-eh, just junk; and...aha, latest intel from the Baroness." He says to himself before heading to his leaders chamber.

"Hold it, state your business." A crimson guard at the door said, as he and a second raise their rifles.

"Delivery of intelligence document to Cobra Commander." The blue-shirt tells them, holding the paper.

"Pass, soldier." The guard said, as the two step aside.

The trooper enters, and huffs a little once inside. He heads to the Commander, on his throne. "Hail, Cobra Commander; a report from the Baroness." He says, handing the paper.

"Hm...G.I. Joe receiving corps of engineersss for expanding base perimeter. Also new ssupplies and land plots for conssstruction by said corps." Cobra Commander read, and stood up. "That can only mean one thing!" He shouted to the ceiling.

"More enemy personnel to be up against?" The trooper asked, Cobra Commander pauses and looks down at him.

"Why are you ssstill here!? Get out, back to your post; now!" He demanded.

"Ahh, right sir!" The blue-shirt says, as he runs off.

"Ssstill, it is true. Our enemy isss expanding. **He** may not be pleased about this; small as this rosster is. Let'ss see." Cobra Commander mused as he read the names.

New additions to personnel roster for United States counter-terrorism agency: G.I. Joe.

Flint.

Blowtorch.

Cutter.

Lady-Jaye.

Mutt.

Roadblock.

Spirit.

Thunder.

With the exception of Blowtorch, Cutter, and Mutt, current roles unclear at this time; will continue investigation.

"Only 8 of them, sshouldn't be too difficult to handle." Cobra Commander tells himself as he crumples up the document and toss's it aside.

* * *

Once he got off his shift, the blue-shirt heads to his bunk. "Blowtorch and Roadblock may or may not make sense; but naming one of their defenders after some animal, who's in charge of that?" The blue-shirt thinks to himself, imagining some US military official spinning a giant wheel.

* * *

Chapter three. Read and Review.


	4. Medical history

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Sept. 3rd, 1984.

"Clear the way, patient coming through!" One of the medical staff calls out.

"Huh; Holliday, take over...what we got, Morris?" Doc asks, as a gurney is brought in with Roadblock on it.

"Skyhawk crash on training flight." Morris says.

"Bruising and lacerations all over his front; likely concussion as well." Another said.

"Right. Hudson, IV. Collins, forceps. Blake, the suction..." Doc ordered those three, and others.

After the surgery, Doc lets in Ace, who was instructing Roadblock. "Hows he doing?" Ace asked.

"Just fine, can talk with him if you wish. Really brought me back." Doc answered.

"Worked on him before, Doc?" Ace asked next as they headed to to the recovery area.

"More than once, was a lot less bulky then." Doc told him.

Once there, Ace sees Roadblock speaking with a Green-shirt, Dave Katzen-something, in for gunshot wounds from Cobra's new mercenaries. "Visitors are here, sir." The Green-shirt said, causing Roadblock to turn to them.

"Hi Ace; when am I getting out of this place?" Roadblock asked.

"In a few more hours." Doc told him, making him groan. "Only two and a half, just like some other times." Doc said next.

"We checked the craft; left rotation joint was under greased. Mechanic in charge was discharged for it." Ace told him.

"That so. Well, better he go than i do." Roadblock replied.

"All i had to say, so get well soon; you too, bye." Ace says to him and the Green-shirt, then walked off.

"Aw man, this was not in my daily plan. So how bad was i, Doc?" Roadblock asked.

"You had minor fragmentation in 61 spots, 4 bruises, and a concussion." Doc answered.

"Any more scars? Yep." Roadblock asked before looking under his hospital shirt.

"17, but small ones, atleast." Doc said.

"Well, aren't you just so lucky. Mine are long as my foot." The two hear from the Green-shirt.

"Lucky? Man, i should turn you into putty!" Roadblock says, before Doc raised an arm between them.

"You both need to watch your tones, other patients need their rest." He said quietly.

"And why should i listen to some-" The Greenshirt said before Doc sighed and raised his upper uniform, showing 37 old scratches, and 12 bite marks.

"These would be why, Pvt. Katzenbogen." Doc told him, before pointing to some of the scars. "Scratch one; for not opening a door for a mans wife at a laundrymat, the door of which i was kicked through, and made to pay for back in '48." He said, pointing to a mark on his lower back. Katzenbogen could only stare silently, so Doc went on. "Scratch 2 was after not paying exact change on a bus, fell into a newspaper rack in '53." He said next after removing his jacket and showing a spot above his right elbow. "Scratch 3; from '58 during a sit-in, broken bottle, nearly killed me." He said, pointing to 3 diagonal lines.

"You, uh, you can stop now." Katzenbogen said, but Doc shook his head.

"Sure, just a couple more, like these 7 during a stop on the way to the Lincoln memorial in '63. Just for fogged up headlights." Doc finished, pointing to some of the bite marks. "Maybe you should show some of yours, Marv." Doc then said, seeing how pale the Pvt. was.

"No-I...ulp." Katzenbogen said, before filling his bedpan.

A few days later, he walked back in again. "Doc, I take it back. All of it. I wont do that anymore, with what i now know." he told Doc, who grinned and replied.

"Good to hear. Also, that reminds me of an old family motto: Knowing is..."

* * *

Chapter four. Read and review.


	5. TV and KP

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Sept. 5th, 1984.

In a room of G.I. Joe headquarters, three men were working on Aud/Vis equipment. "Got everything ready?" First man asked. "...Malcolm?" he asked again.

"Almost, Albert." The second said back.

"Said you should'a gotten LeClaire. We're on in three, two, one." Third said, starting a camcorder.

"But i paid him doubl-Hello again, it's time to get G.R.I.T-ty*." The first Green-shirt says, before noticing he's on. "Today, we will be checking out some of the latest Uncle Sam has to offer." Albert said.

"To the practice field." Malcolm said, not even looking into the camera.

* * *

The trio headed to a spot outside.

"Coming to you from the field, we can see Mutt, who as you know from two episodes ago, recently graduated from Green-shirt U." Albert said, motioning to the cameraman, who zoomed in on Mutt, who was goading Junkyard into tearing off a stuffed Cobra Commander's leg.

"Great; can we go now?" Malcolm asked.

"Nope, look there; Rock 'n Roll and Roadblock are competing again. Shall we check?" Albert asked, the camera shook no.

"That could take too long." The third man said.

"Aww; what else is there to...Heh, my favorite color." Albert said to himself.

"Beg pardon?"/"You got a favorite?" The other two ask him.

"Yep, it's red and brown." Albert told them, pointing to a spot 40 yards away.

"...Well whatta'ya know, that's mine too. Let's get a closer look, Al-Mal." Third said, he and Albert heading off, while Mal followed for a few seconds, then hid when he felt they weren't paying anymore attention.

The two ducked behind a target they repositioned 25 yards away, where they finally noticed. "He ditched us again, Farley." Albert whispered, while Farley just shrugged.

"So what, more fer us-i mean, fer the audience." Farley whispered back.

"Fine...Here folks, are two of G.I. Joe's finest." Albert said quietly, emphasizing the last word.

The camera then pans and zoomed in on Scarlett and Lady-Jaye. "Hmm, you're not doing very well with this, Alison; and it's been three days, you should try a different signature weapon." Scarlett said, looking at 5 disks and 4 craters, all nowhere near the target.

"Why, we both know the whole point of being undercover is to not be, or possess anything, predictable, O'Hara." Lady-Jaye replied, pointing to a 10th disk in her hand.

"That's why they're multipurpose, like that one that folds out into a snowboard, or the eighth one which had the knockout gas." Scarlett said, pointing to the 3rd one, and the one that Cutter was about to throw back before it went off. "Or the four bombs there." She said next.

"Yeah, the one's that didn't get Clutch." Lady-Jaye replied.

"He didn't need that back hair anyway; point is that we special ops types need the variety pack, for any potential situation." Scarlett said, making air quote marks at variety pack.

"Just as long as it isn't disks, don't want to copy you, but..." Lady-Jaye says.

"Then...what were you best at gym class?" Scarlett asked.

"I was second best at javelin throwing, but those would be too long to carry around, wouldn't they?" Lady-Jaye told her.

"Not with us, i can get Short-Fuze and the other tech-guys on it." Scarlett replied.

"I'll have to see the finished product before i can say thanks, but what about the rest of those?" Lady-Jaye asked.

"Maybe get Schnurr to get him...unless you two want to, instead?" Scarlett asked, after turning her head.

"Aww damn, gotta go Al...Al?" Farley asked, only to see Albert in the distance before he ran as well.

* * *

In a random room on the second floor, the pair are sitting on the floor under a window, catching their breath. "That was real...close. Ow." Albert said, rubbing his arm.

"That's...fer ditchin'...me back there, ya rat." Farley told him, before noticing something to his left which made him freeze.

"Yoohoo, earth to Farley. Why don't i like that look." Albert asked, before he heard a voice behind him.

"Probably because it means a repeat of episode 7's after credits skit, Pine. In other words..." Duke said.

"More K.P., how'd you even find us?" Albert asked.

"Little parting gift." Malcolm says, as he takes a cross-bow bolt from the back of Farley's helmet.

"...You turncoat, we should of-" Albert started to say.

"You should have what? What does he mean by that, Willoughby?" Duke asks them.

"He made a bribery attempt earlier, sir." Malcolm said flatly.

"Is that so? Consider K.P. extended, you two." Duke tells the two green-shirts as he leads them away.

Once they are gone, Malcolm shuts the door. "Now for some peace and quiet." He says, before turning to the window. "Red's an okay color, i guess." He tells himself, watching the two ladies below, next to two medics carrying a stretcher with Cutter on it.

* * *

Chapter five. Read and review.

* GReen shirt Information Time.


	6. Pre-op part 1

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Sept. 7th 1984. 11:00 PM.

In the war room, Duke is at a map of Albania, with Flint, Rock 'n Roll, Clutch, Lady-Jaye, and Breaker.

"Able Team, you will sent here. It's an office complex believed to be a front for what might be Cobra's new financial backers, Extensive Enterprises. Breaker, Lady-Jaye, you will pose as a new client and his assistant from Belgium to confirm any connection, understood." He asked.

"Yes sir." They both say.

"Good, this, and the other four simultaneous missions will double as a distraction before the new cannon for the base is ready. The rest of you will be back up in case everything goes south. Get your gear and head for the airport, reservations will be ready by the time you get there." Duke said next.

* * *

One the way to Brussels, the infiltration team was practicing it's language skills, or atleast half of it was.

"No, Une is pronounced oona, and the Q in perfaqesoj* is a ch sound." Lady-Jaye tells her "boss".

"Ok, thanks; Une Perfaqesoj." He said.

"Right, try it five times, then ten." She replied, holding up the same number of fingers.

"I don't see why you can't do this." He commented.

"After the fiasco against those Dreadnoks, I'd rather see how you pros do things. I'll just sit there, and look pretty till you give the signal." She said.

"Alright, but you seem to be doing that now, haha." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, stop." She replied, as she mock-smacked him.

Further back in the transport.

"Aww nuts, wish i could speak Albananan." Clutch said, as he and the other two watched.

"Can't say your wrong, dude." Rock 'n Roll added, mentally remembering Breakers line.

"That's enough of that, we're on a mission here." Flint told them.

"Eh, alright." They say, pouting.

* * *

Once at the complex, the pair enter, and take a seat. Breaker has thick glasses on, while Lady-Jaye has a black wig.

"Emri, ju lutem." An employee asked him.

"Unë jam Z. Favre, dhe unë të përfaqësojë një kompani belge auto-pjesë që sapo u hap." Breaker answered.

"Dhe si mund të ndihmojnë fabrikën tuaj?" The employee asked next.

While they were discussing this, Breaker rubs his chin in Lady-Jaye's direction.

"Mund të justifikohet i, i duhet të përdorni banjë; ku eshte?" She asked.

"Hmm, oh, kjo është në pjesën e prapme. Në të majtë, zonjë." The employee told her.

"Faleminderit." She said.

Once in the back, heads for an elevator where she puts a name tag to pass herself off as another employee, and heads for the top floor. She looks around to see if anyone is around, seeing no one, she walks out.

"So far, so good." She thinks to herself.

Back downstairs.

"Duke marrë kohën e saj, nuk është ajo?" The employee asked, Breaker only shrugs.

She heads into one room with filing cabinets and another employee.

"Kush je ti?" The person asked.

"Vajzë e re, këtu për të marrë diçka për menaxherin." She replied calmly.

"Mirë atëherë." He said, then turned back to his work.

"Let's see; athletic supplies, bank statement, empty folder,..gotcha." She thinks, before feeling something press into her back.

"Vënë atë në një mbrapa, e bukur dhe të ngadalshëm vajzë, e re." He said, holding a pistol.

"...Duket sikur ju mori mua." She said, with a sigh, before tossing the file in the air.

While the man is distracted, she kicks the gun out of his hand, and grabs his head to knee-bash him.

"So much for the discrete approach." She says as she picks the papers up.

* * *

In the security room, one guard is watching the whole thing, and got to a phone.

"Ne kemi një situatë."

"Kuptohet. Merren me të, dhe të arrestojë zotin Favre." He hears from two voices.

* * *

Outside in a van.

"That right; ok, we're headed in, stay there." Flint said into a headset.

"Plan b." He said to his companions.

"Yo Joe."

At the desk with Breaker, two men walk up to him.

"Nevojë për një fjalë me konsumatorin tuaj, Dardan." One says to the employee, and making a gesture.

"...Ai është e gjitha juaja." The employee replied, just as Flint, Rock 'n Roll, and Clutch walked in.

"Favre, down." Flint shouts, as the two men pull handguns out.

While Breaker, and other people duck down, the three shoot the guards and head for the elevator.

"Clutch, take the second, Rock, the third. I'll take the fourth." Flint said.

At the fourth, he checks around for Lady-Jaye.

"Here on fourth, where are you?" He asked into his radio.

"Hall on your right, fifth door, I'll flap it for you." He heard from it.

As he got to it, he removes a pack he had. "Here, your sticks." He said, as he handed them to her.

"Javelins; and gotta re-adjust...the straps." She replied, inbetween shooting a person in a light red uniform with NTG** in small white letters on the right of it.

"Whatever, definitely found the connection." He says, as he shot two more.

"Hold back, gonna try one." She said, getting one out.

She pressed a button and it light up, causing the guards shooting at them to look to each other.

"Huh, this one's a flashlight, next." She said.

"Yeah, i think so too, so don't look at me, i'm still getting use to it. This one looks right." She said, throwing a second, which shot out a clear liquid, making the guards laugh at her.

"Anti-traction." She said again.

"If it wasn't a carpet, maybe." Flint said.

"Please be tear gas." She said, and threw it, only for it to start blinking.

"Crap; run!" She shouted and pushed him before it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Flint saw her under some debris.

* * *

Chapter six. Read and review.

* And i represent the, in Albanian.

** Stands for Ndërmarrjeve të gjëra (Extensive Enterprises). Alliance not made at this point.


	7. Pre-op part 2

Casualty Reports.

* * *

At the same time Breaker and Lady-Jaye started their task, Roadblock and Spirit are with Snake-Eyes, Snow-Job, Cover-Girl, and some Green-shirts in Canada.

"Oh Canada, home of beavers, Ogopogo, and people who can't tell the difference between bacon and ham. Like, everyone knows Bacon is so not meat." Green-shirt Meyers said, making everyone stare at him. "What?"

"Man, bacon is meat; from the same animal." Roadblock tells him.

"It is? I always thought it was, like, fried tree slices." Meyers replied, and Tadur asks him to explain. "Well, i figured the dark stuff was the bark and the rest was the trunk."

"...Whatever; you got the trail, new guy?" Snow-Job asked Spirit, who nodded.

"The tracks go this way, four of them, three men, one woman." He replied.

"Can you verify that?" Snow-Job asked Snake-Eyes, who also nodded. "No offense, just in case."

"It is fine; Freedom?" Spirit said, as his eagle returned. "A camp, two miles north-west." He said next.

The group headed in the way they were "advised". "Anyone think this guy is for real?" G-shirt Tadur asked.

"Spirit, or Meyers?" G-shirt Goren asked back, making the other shirts snicker.

"Pipe down; Meant Spirit, he really expects us to follow some bird?" Tadur asked again.

"Not bird, eagle; who helps see more. Like that wire you're about to step on." Spirit explained, making the group stop.

After the trap is disarmed, they find the site they were looking for. "Okay gang, best to split up. Roadblock, you take Cover-Girl, Goren, Meyers, Schnurr, Wilmore*, and Jones*." Snow-Job said, before turning to Spirit. "You, take Snake-Eyes, LeClaire, Tadur, Katzenbogen, Graves, and Lewis*." He finished.

"What about you, sir?" Schnurr asked him.

"I'll just observe, Duke's orders, now move out." He explained.

"Yes sir, let's go nail some scale. Yo Joe." Roadblock said, before the two teams head their separate ways.

The teams take their positions, and Spirit speaks into his radio. "We are here, when do we proceed?"

"Send Snake-Eyes first, when i see him come back with my binoc's, then I'll fire a flare." Snow-Job told him.

"Very well, we will be patient like stone." Spirit said, sending the Joe ninja off.

After 20 minutes, he returned, and made a thumbs up for Snow-Job. "There's the flare, into the snake's we will tear. Yo Joe!" Roadblock said as his team rushed in at the same time.

"What, aw hell; Enemy attack, get to the guns, people, move it! Cobra!" A random blue-shirt shouts.

* * *

Back in Albania.

"What was that, RNR? Flint, or them?" Clutch asked.

"Hope it was the former...How'd you get here so fast?" Rock 'n Roll responded.

"No fang heads on second, just regular workers; you?" Clutch answered.

"Only found four, means they are upstairs, lets hurry up there." Rock 'n Roll said.

Upstairs, Flint shook his teammate, who was on her left side. "Lady-Jaye, still alive?" He asked.

"Uh, enough to regret it; what happened?" She asked him.

"Your tear gas had an identity crisis...Can you move?" He asked, inbetween reloading his shotgun.

"Nothing feels broken, but i think i got a scratch on my right calf, and my left sleeve is snagged." She told him.

"Just gotta...wait for the other...guys below us." He said, ducking two times.

"Flint, the intel matters more; the file's are under my jacket, take them." She tells him, making him turn to her.

"I'm in charge; we wait." He replied.

"Don't, you have to-" She started to say, only for him to interrupt.

"If i leave someone behind on my first command, I'd never forgive myself, more so a pretty face like yours. So I'm gonna save you, and your gonna like it." He said.

"...Ceiling!" She yelled, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. He looked up, and blasted a C.G. in the ceiling, who fell on her. "Ow, first time...a dead guy ever hit me. Think i got some dust in my eye." She complained. After two more shots, Flint dragged the body off her.

"Ai është hutuar, rrethojnë ato. Bosët duam që ata të gjallë*." One C.G. ordered.

Seeing the enemy heading for them, Flint backs up, putting himself inbetween them and Lady-Jaye. "Sorry toots, looks like game ov-" He says over his shoulder, before the C.G.'s are all mowed down.

"Sorry we're late, dude; dudette." Rock 'n Roll said, as he and Clutch walked around the bodies.

"You both alright?" Clutch asked, looking at both of them.

"We're still here, so you did fine. Give me a hand, please." Flint said as he stood up.

Once Lady-Jaye was freed, she scooted against the wall and dusted herself off.

"Man, what a wipe-out, what happened." Rock 'n Roll asked.

"Mix-up with my new gear, almost killed us, thanks for nothing Scarlett." She said, with a sneer.

"Maybe you should name 'em or something, like Gung-Ho does with his "baby"?" Rock 'n Roll told her.

"Hmm, maybe i could. Gah!" She said, as she stood, but fell again.

"...Worse than i thought, might be d-down for a few days." She said, wincing at the pain in her leg.

Flint and Rock 'n Roll help her down the stairs.

"Ha, both alive. Foxtrot Tango to Hotel Quebec, all a-ok here." Breaker says into the vans comm device.

"Hotel Quebec here, acknowledged. Foxtrot?" Duke said back.

"Here, Delta. Got your subscription, and one Whiskey." Flint replied.

"Which bottle?" Duke asked.

"The Lima Juliet; got a chip on the bottom." Flint replied.

"Okay, cover it. Will let Delta Golf know. Hotel Quebec out." Duke told him.

Once he bandaged her leg, he leaned over. "That'll do until Doc can take a look at it, care to hand those papers to Breaker?" He asked.

"Oh no; I'll hold on to them, you might-" She started to say, then leaned over to him. "-get too attached." She whispered into his ear, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Chapter seven. Read and review.

*Made up G-shirts.

**He's distracted, surround them. Bosses want them alive.


	8. Memorial and memories

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Sept. 8th, 1984.

When the teams of Flint and Lady-Jaye, Roadblock and Spirit & Freedom, Cutter and Mutt & Junkyard, and Blowtorch and Thunder arrived, Doc and his staff took the wounded and the dead. In the assembly room, Colonel's Abernathy and Sharp addressed everyone while The President, First Lady, and the Joint Chiefs watched through a two-way connection. "Today, we remember our fallen Green-shirts by the team they were on, they will be the latest honorary G.I. Joes." Colonel Abernathy said from the podium.

"From Roadblock and Spirit's team." Duke said, as the Colonel took his seat.

Jones, Steven R. USMC.

Lewis, Jeremiah S. USAF.

Wilmore, Patricia L. USAF.

"From Cutter and Mutt's team."

Dalton, Isaac C. USCG.

Braun, Oscar R. USN.

"And from Blowtorch and Thunder's team."

Lee, Hyeon-U. USMA.

Goldstein, Douglas M. USSS.

Royer, Dorothy R. USMA.

Miller, Aaron W. SFPD SWAT.

"Let us now have a moment of silence." The President said.

After the moment was over, the two Colonels saluted and left for the infirmary. "How are you two doing?" Colonel Sharp asked.

"Still stings a bit, but the numbing agent helps."/"Just a little scratch. Wish i could say it was good to see you again, Col. A." Thunder, who took five bits of shrapnel, and Lady-Jaye answered.

"Same for me, Burnett. I see you're going that Cover-Girls route, uniform-wise." Colonel Abernathy replied with a grin.

"Yes, it's a not very long, but amusing story, sir." She told him, with a grin of her own.

"I'm sure it is, but sadly, we are unable to hear it. Other matters, after all." Colonel Sharp told them.

"You mean the package at Los Alamos." Thunder said.

"Indeed, the L.C. for this base's last resort apparatus. Get well soon; that's an order." Colonel Abernathy replied, the four salute, and the Col's leave.

"You two sure seemed chummy." Thunder said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he's why I'm here, and no, nothing between us." Lady-Jaye told him, then explained.

Flashback: 2 days before the M.A.S.S. incident. Washington D.C.

"Cpl. Burnett, report to Colonel Abernathy's office." She heard from the loudspeaker, and stood up.

"You called for me, sir?" She asked once she reached the room.

"I did, i want to introduce you to these individuals. These men are Duke, Stalker, and Gung-Ho." Col. Abernathy said.

"Your with that G.I.-" She was about to say, before Duke picked up a folder.

"Name: Hart-Burnett, Alison R. From Martha's Vineyard, Mass. US Army Rank: E-4. Trained for airborne, ranger, and undercover missions, all correct?" Duke asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"What sert of plane's ken yoo fly?" Gung-Ho asked.

"Combined, I've logged 128 hours in the UH-1, C-130, F-14, F-16 and F-18, sir." She answered.

"Heh, at ease, sert stuv." He said, winking at her.

"What'd you just call me!?" She asked, getting in his face.

"As you were, both of you!" Col. Abernathy said, as he shot up out of his chair, knocking over a model F-86 with his sleeve.

"Yes, sir. My apologies, sir." Both reply.

"Now, these gentleman have something to show you, Burnett. Follow us." The Col. told her, and leads her to his staff car. "You were correct, these men are with G.I. Joe. This info is Top Secret." He says, handing her some papers.

"You might say we have the Germans to thank. All started in the 1920's as a means to counter certain; individuals." Duke explained, as Burnett sees a picture of a young Austrian.

"The Weimar however was unable to go through with the concept. However, General Patton came up with the same idea. A daring, highly trained special mission force made up of the best damn Army and Marine personnel from both countries; his words, not mine...meant to combat the nazi werwolf attacks, but it got shelved after his death." He said next, and handed a paper to Burnett.

"(G)erman/American (I)ntelligence (J)oint C(o)unter-offense (E)ffort" Said the title.

"Would have ended again, if some old documents hadn't been found in 1974 by an American Lt. by the name of Joseph Colton, was a history buff i served under in Vietnam. Before he died, he mentioned it to me, and i to the Col. here." Duke finished.

"Does it mean anything now?" She asked.

"Yeah, the brass are calling it something way confusing, Global Ini-something." Stalker said, and turned to Duke.

"Global Initiative Joint Operations Executives." Duke said, and the car stopped.

"Here, sir." The driver said.

"Thanks, Elwood." Col. Abernathy replied, and the group got out, with Duke helping her out.

"I'll enter fir-" He said, and opened the door before he was pulled through.

"What the hell-Gah!" Elwood asked, before he was shot, the four get behind the car

"That sound-Cobra agents inside, sounds like 6...maybe. Stalker, Gung-Ho; rush them, I'll cover you." Duke ordered as he opened the drivers door, then the trunk to open a hidden compartment.

"His other secret stash." Duke said, seeing Burnett's expression.

"Yo Joe!" The two say after Duke passes the two some M-16s.

They enter, only for a bomb to go off 8 seconds later.

"...Dammit! Your with me, gotta save the Colonel!" Duke told her, passing another to her.

"Sir, yes, sir." She replied, taking it.

"On my mark. 3, 2, 1. Yo Joe!" The two run in, downing the Cobra Blue-shirts before Duke was hit.

"Duke!" Burnett shouts before she hears laughing from further in.

"Save...Abern-" he started to say, before being shot again.

"Finally, i can inform Cobra Commander that this pathetic attempt to resist us is still-borne."

"Your...who are you exactly?" Burnett asked, after ducking behind some debris.

"...Right, a by-stander vould not have been informed. Since you vill not leave alive; I am the Baroness of Cobra." A black haired woman explained, with Col. Abernathy in a strangle hold.

"Big...deal. Shoot her, Burnett." He said.

"Be silent, дурак!" She said, before shooting at Burnett.

"Kill her, Cpl.; forget about me, that's an order!" He shouted, but Burnett only stood up.

"What...are you doing, fire dammit!" He shouted again.

"I can't sir...there's no Baroness here." Burnett said, lowering her M-16.

* * *

Chapter eight. Read and review.


	9. Stories on flesh, and paper

Casualty Reports.

Disclaimer: Skymaster23 has no connection to DC Comics, or Tolkien.

* * *

In the infirmary, Thunder wiggled a finger in his ear to make sure he heard right. "Not the Baroness, you say; what made you think that?"

* * *

Back at the hanger.

"Vhat are you saying; explain?" The Baroness asked, as she narrowed her gaze.

"First point is that the emblem is the wrong shade of red, normally 4% darker." Burnett answered, as she stepped around the debris.

"Also, the style of glasses is different. Not to mention your accent, the real Baroness has an eastern one, but you used an upper central one instead." She added, then looked down to Duke.

"The fact that there were four sidearms in that car, and finally, your driver brought us here without you telling him to. It's very easy, therefore, to imagine this was all pre-planned." She finished, and the Baroness released Col. Abernathy, removed her glasses and pulled off a mask, revealing red hair under it.

"You see; she's one of the most attentive people I have." The Col. told the red-head.

"As long as she's only my back-up, sir. Good work, Cpl. Burnett. I'm G.I. Joe operative: Scarlett." She said.

"Bleh. You been eating that again?" Burnett heard from her right, and saw Stalker as he and Gung-Ho got out of a crate.

"...Other than that, do you want to consider joining? That Sherlock act of your's could come in handy." Duke asked as he stood up.

"I still don't know, it's a lot to take in. Give me a week or two, I'll have your answer then." Burnett answered.

* * *

Back at the infirmary.

"Heh, that's some story, L.J., maybe i should tell mine, but I'm too hungry right now. Hey Doc?..." Thunder asked.

After she was discharged, she was advised to use crutches for a day, ordered new uniform pants from the quartermaster, and headed for her quarters. She saw Scarlett getting something out of the microwave. "Hey there, brow...How long you need those?" She asked, seeing the equipment.

"Doc said for about a day." Lady-Jaye replied.

"Stitches?" Scarlett asked again.

"Seven; will leave a scar there, but atleast it's only one more." Lady-Jaye replied.

"How many do you have?" Scarlett asked next. Lady-Jaye motioned to the bathroom, once both were inside, she propped herself on the counter and took off her jacket and shirt. Scarlett's eyes wandered over her new friends three old wounds. "That many, huh? Where from?" She asked.

"On my right shoulder, from Czechoslovakia, shot from behind on my first undercover job." Lady-Jaye told her, then pointed to a line on her left side. "Number two was from a machete in Tanzania, would have been my last if Forrest's SEALs weren't there with us."

"How long that put you out?" Scarlett asked, after nodding a little.

"A few months; got number three from Suriname." Lady-Jaye said next, pointing to one on her right upper arm.

"...There's two more, but I'd rather not show the last, too personal." She added, then lowered her pants to show another mark on her left thigh. "Dogfight over Korea."

Scarlett nodded again, then removed her shirt to show a sarashi, and a big mark on her left side, and two gunshot marks on her right side, Making Lady-Jaye look away. "From Georgia, the state, not the country. Stray rounds from a bar that i was in the parking lot of while still a civilian. The big one, I'll explain in a minute."

She turned around to show a gash on her back. "This one though, was from a knife fight in Iran during it's revolution."

"Hurt like hell?" Lady-Jaye asked.

"هناك، وعشرين آخرين." Scarlett answered. (There, and twenty others.)

Lowering her pants, she showed the rest of the big mark, ending above her knee. "This was my worst; motorcycle crash chasing Major Bludd in the Philippines, took a year and two months to recover from."

Once L.J. got over the sight, the two got redressed. "The real American hero business sure doesn't pick favorites, does it." She said.

"Nope, should see Peach's foot, or any of the G-shirt gals, or even Daina." Scarlett replied.

"Daina?"

"Oktober Guard; you might meet her someday Just watch yourself, she cheats." Scarlett explained.

"Other than that, how many others have died in this outfit?" Lady-Jaye asked.

"...73 G-shirts, and one Joe, name was Grand Slam, Thunder's predecessor. Was testing the Mauler prototype when it blew up from a fault in it's fuel distribution somewhere." Scarlett answered.

"That's too bad; were you two close?" She asked next.

"No more then the rest of us were. Did anyone mention that he was the one who started the whole "Yo Joe" thing?" Scarlett replied.

"Duke did after he showed me the roster after Col.A's test." Lady-Jaye said.

Following that, Scarlett turned her attention to her new room-mate's "anatomy". "I also have to ask, you're a "D" right?" She asked, then held a hand up. "Don't get me wrong, it's a more important matter in this occupation."

Lady-Jaye looked down to her chest, and nodded. "They are; and could reduce them, but that would bring down the "distraction" ratio."

"I guess. biggest i ever got was a "C" but slimmed down due to my family being fitness nuts, and got the bindings so "they" wouldn't interfere with my crossbow." Scarlett said.

"And Krieger?"

"She's same as you even though they get in the way of the pedals, but she insists on keeping them; operating room jitters, maybe, so she borrows these." Scarlett told her, pointing to her sarashi.

* * *

Afterwards, Lady-Jaye walked to Flint's office, and knocked. "Come in...Come in...Schnurr, if that's you aga-" He said as he stood up.

"It's me. Just give me a minute, Flint."/"I got it, Ma'am." He heard from Lady-Jaye, and G-shirt Willoughby.

"Thanks, i got it from here." She said.

Willoughby said nothing as he walked off.

"Duke says he's like that. Need anything?" Flint said.

"Just wanted to...Still haven't finished moving in?" Lady-Jaye said, before noticing some shelves with old sports trophies, photos, a model 50's car, a tin lunchbox with some medals in it, and 16 books.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"All this from the last person who was here must have been a real bookworm." She replied, then heard him snort.

"You should know...there hasn't been anyone before me." He told her, making her turn between him and the shelves four times, wide-eyed. He then pointed to some degrees on another wall.

"Wichita, Kansas. East high school poetry club?"

"Rhodes Scholarship for D.R. Faireborn?"

"A friggen Superman like you, and what's D.R. mean?" She asked, making him look at his upper arms.

"D for Dash, R is classified. That was before i got drafted...And what about you; a Hobbit reading comic books?" He replied.

"Hobbit?!...I don't, myself. A classmate from flight-school did." She said.

After glaring at each other, she glanced at one book. "I dream of silent verses where the rhyme..." She started.

"Glides noiseless as an oar. Richard Aldington, 1929. You too?" He asked.

"Not as into it as you seem to be. Bryn Mayer and Trinity College of Dublin." She answered.

"Now hear this; All Joe's to the motor pool for Operation: Long Arm, I repeat, all Joes to motor pool." The two heard over the loudspeaker.

"Showtime." Flint said, grinning.

Lady-Jaye however, only nodded absently while glancing down to her leg and gulped.

* * *

Chapter nine. Read and review.


	10. Losses part 1

Casualty Reports.

* * *

At the same time in the Green-shirt barracks, Pine was humming some tune, when he notices Katzenbogen writing something. "Dah dah deh deh dah*. What ya got there, Davey?" He asked.

"Katzenbogen to you! And don't look over my shoulder, Pine. This...is an entry exam for the Jet Propulsion Laboratories. Once i get the chance, I'm getting out of this...business, and going up in the world. Not going to waste my life trying to lose it, like you people insist on doing." David replied.

"Whatever, egghead." Pine replied back.

"Now hear this; All Joe's to the motor pool for Operation: Long Arm, I repeat, all Joes to motor pool." The two heard over the loudspeaker.

"Guess we better go, Catsandbogart." Pine said.

"...Fine. Nobody touch these papers, got it!" David said to him, and the others.

* * *

In the motor pool, Duke was instructing the Joes.

"Roadblock, Wild Bill, you take the lead flight position."

"Stalker, Scarlett, V.A.M.P. one."

"Gung-Ho, Tripwire, on the second."

"Snake-Eyes, take the third." He ordered, as Flint, Lady-Jaye, Pine, and Katzenbogen came in.

"Where do we go?" Flint asked.

"You, in Skyhawk three. Lady-Jaye, stay here. Those crutches will get in your way, which will get in our way." Duke replied.

"Sir, these are only a precaution from Doc. I can walk just fine by tomorrow." She said.

"...If you must, but you will stay in the transport until i say otherwise. Pine, Katzenbogen, help her up, and keep her there." Duke said.

"Yes, sir." Pine said, with a big grin.

"I saw that, keep your mind out of the gutter, soldier." Duke said next.

"Flint, your in Skyhawk four."

"Mutt, Skyhawk five. Green-shirts will take the rest."

"Clutch, Short-Fuze, V.A.M.P. four."

"Rock 'n Roll, Flash, your on the fifth."

"Cover-Girl will lead the Wolverines, Thunder, the Sluggers, Steeler, the M.O.B.A.T.s."

"Everyone ready?" Duke asked as he, and the other flyers head outside.

"Sir, yes, sir." They all said, with Junkyard barking.

"Then move out. Yo Joe, convoy go!" He ordered.

* * *

Once they arrive at Los Alamos the next day, and tying Junkyard to one V.A.M.P.'s trailer hook, Duke, Flint, and Flash are led to the cannon by the lead designer and another person.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Dr. Vandermeer, and this is Dr. Winters. And this is the Zilveren Harpoen**; which means silver harpoon in Dutch."

"Whoa, just look at that thing, Duke. How big is it?" Flint asked.

"It's 80 yards in length. With a firing range from here to halfway to Saturn. And that'd be after going through one mile of titanium alloy." Vandermeer said. Flint whistled in response.

"And all the rocks in Cobra Commander's head." Duke joked.

"Levity aside, this weapon will do as well as requested." Vandermeer replied.

"But only when absolutely necessary, to ensure that, you will not be given the activation code until such time." Winters added.

"No arguments here, ma'am." Duke said.

"May i examine the internal mechanisms before the laser core is installed, Dr.?" Flash asked.

"Certainly. This way, sirs." Vandermeer replied.

* * *

In the rest of the building, some others were looking at other projects. "Dude, check all this out; stuff about that crazy teleporter we stopped...specs for space station delta...C.U.B.E, what's that." Rock 'n Roll asked.

"Colossal Universal energy grid aBsorbtion dEvice. It's more of a thought experiment, than a physical one." Katzenbogen explained.

"And a tongue twister." Rock 'n Roll replied. The Green-shirt just palmed his face.

"There's also projects on Dr. Shakur's Vulcan machine, sonic crowd dispersal, and here are the specs for your P.A.C./R.A.T. units." A worker says to them.

"Yep, got 20 a' them already, pardner." Wild Bill replied.

"Wait...Blaine? Good to see ya, man!" Rock 'n Roll exclaimed.

"Same here, heard you got married recently." Scarlett said.

"There's no doubt, with all this, we'll knock Cobra's lights out." Roadblock added.

"Still got that rhyming problem of yours, i see. Nice shirt, show off." Blaine said, grinning.

"Fraid so." Roadblock replied, then laughed.

They then hear tapping outside. "What's that?" Blaine asked, and headed for the hall. "You brought an injured person with you?" He asked out loud.

"Excuse me, had to use the lavatory." The person answered.

"Ah. Name's Blaine Parker. Who might you be?" He asked.

"Lady-Jaye: recent addition to G.I. Joe intelligence division. And don't mind these, temporary." She answered, holding up one crutch.

"Uh-huh. Mine's Mainframe: G.I. Joe reserve corps***. Electronics division." He replied.

* * *

When the cannon was loaded on to the truckbed, Duke and the rest prepare to leave. After handing the crutches to Katzenbogen, Lady-Jaye sees him point to a spot behind her, where Flint is standing. "Leg doing better, i see." He said.

"It is, thanks again...About...in the van-" She tried to say, only for Flint to raise a hand.

"We can discuss that later, Lady-Jaye." He said quietly. She nodded slowly then went to her V.A.M.P., but stopped and rolled up her sleeves.

"Just in case." She said, seeing Snake-Eyes tilt his head, then shrug.

"Yo J-"/"Hold it." Duke and the gate guard say a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Pine asked.

"You still have my pen." The guard said.

"So?" Pine asked next.

"Just return it please." The guard told him.

"Why do you even care?" Pine asked loudly.

"It's my O.C.D., helps with the job." The guard replied.

"Helps being a pain in the ass, too. Want your pen; here boy, fetch." Pine grumbled before whistling and throwing it, causing the guard to flip him off.

* * *

18 miles, and one bathroom break for Green-shirt LeClaire later, Cobra attacks.

"Shit, shit, shit; Watch out!" Pine says, seeing a Stinger firing. The two both yell in panic before the truck crashed.

"Ow, the hell did that-David?!" Pine shouted, seeing Katzenbogen unconscious.

"Come on, wake up, man, wake up." He said, shaking him.

"Ohh...got an owie." David said, as he woke up.

"Owie? You...feeling alright?" Pine asked.

"Huh, who're you?" Was the reply.

* * *

Chapter ten. Read and review.

*Guess where this tune's from.

**Made up.

***Also made up.


	11. Losses part 2

Casualty Reports.

* * *

"Who am-aw, why now?" Pines asked himself as he heard the firing moving away outside.

"Pine, Katzen', still alive down there?" He heard over the radio from Green-shirt Graves.

"Yeah, but David's got a prob with his head, explain later; what you see out there?!"

"Big f'n fire, that's what." Graves replied.

"They cut us off!" Pine heard next from Roadblock.

"Who're they...who 'm I?" Katzenbogen asked.

"Dammit, i could be watch'n bowling for dollars right now, but noo." Pine said to himself.

"Bowlin'?" Katzenbogen asked.

"Forget it, we're army guys in a fire fight. Need to get to the weapons locker and join in." Pine explained as he opened the back seat, unlocked a compartment under it.

"Wea-you mean these thingies?" Katzenbogen asked, picking up an M72.

"Yeah, that'll do, i guess. Here's the shells." Pine answered, then lifted himself up to stand on the passenger seat.

"Climb out, gotta join the fighting. Yo Joe!"

"Who's he?"

"...That's you, Bazooka Joe; now get out."

"Gone."

While Pine was unloading an MP5, Katzenbogen crawled out and got back to the ground. The two then ran over to the fighting. "Which one i shoot?" He asked.

"The ones that aint green...and hold it over the shoulder!" Pine said.

"Okay." Katzenbogen replied. "I do this before?" He asked.

"You, sort of knew about them." Pine told him.

"And you...Pine?" Kateznebogen asked, remembering the voice he heard earlier.

"Albert." He answered.

"Ok, Al Pine."

The two then saw a C.L.A.W. exploding, and it's owner fall into a V.A.M.P as they reached a M.O.B.A.T.

"Steeler; Isn't that..." Pine asked.

"Sure is, but not as great as it seems."

"Why not?"

"Because we just lost Duke and Snake-Eyes; again." Steeler told them.

* * *

Chapter eleven. Read and review.


	12. Losses part 3

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Following the "successful" mission, Scrap Iron and Firefly are in the air-carrier's cockpit while Major Bludd and some blue-shirts are locking up Duke and Snake-Eyes.

"Heard it was a draw down there, sir's, that true?" The co-pilot asked.

"We lost Cobra Commander, but we got two of theirs in turn, and their laser core." Scrap Iron said.

"But the bigger question is how long either remains a captive." Firefly replied.

"Pyrrhic victory's better than none; isn't it, mates?" Major Bludd asked as he walked in.

"How do we report it to Destro, sir?" The radio-man asked, and the three huddled.

* * *

"Did you indeed; who made the killing blow, might i ask?" Destro asked, in a tone showing lack of concern.

"He's not actually dead, he was caught by the bloke with the light blue vest, after some new person in green clothes shot down his C.L.A.W.; and oddly enough, he did so with a spear." Major Bludd told him, unaware of the person's actual gender.

"A spear?! Hah, i would congratulate that man, were it possible." Destro replied.

"I'll drink to that, mate." Major Bludd said.

"Other than that, do you know where he is being taken?" Scrap Iron asked.

"We have people monitoring Washington's communications. Wherever Cobra Commander is to be incarcerated, we will be ready. Destro out." He said from his end, while a pair of brown haired twins in blue suits on a third monitor watched all this.

"We will comply, and pay..." The scarred one said.

"The Dreadnok's handsomely..." The plain one added.

"For this task, my good man." Both finished.

* * *

Chapter twelve. Read and review.


	13. Losses part 4

Casualty Reports.

* * *

The Pentagon, Washington D.C.

A man approached a meeting room. "Excuse me, i gotta talk to Col. Sharp, it's urgent." He says.

"I'm sorry, you can't enter right now, he's with the General." An M.P. told him, only for the man to whisper something to him.

The M.P. mouths "You for real?", when the man nods, he is allowed to enter.

"What do you think you're doing? This is an important meeting!" The man heard from the far end of a table.

"Sorry, Gen. Schwarzkopf, sir; but there's this important call for Col. Sharp."

"How is it more so than this, Cpl. Morelli?!"

"It's from his **grandson joey;** sir."

"...Well that's different, this meeting is at recess."

At the Colonel's office.

"I'm here, how did **it** go, **Doug**?" Sharp asked.

" **Freddy** , **grampa**. We **lost the puck** , and **Doug** and **Sammy** are in the **penalty box**. But we got **Colin Carter** in exchange." Flint said, his voice altered to sound 12 years old.

"...And your **new stick?** " Sharp asked.

" **Brought it** **home** just fine, but one of my **toy soldiers** fell on his head in the truck."

"Oh. Thats too bad, he alright?"

"Doc says he's got a...super bad bump." Flint said, mentally kicking himself.

"I see. Can you **manage** without the **team captain?** "

"I'll do my best, gotta go, **grampa**." Flint hangs the phone up in his office.

"Got that taken care of, now to find where Duke and Snake-Eyes are." He tells Scarlett.

"Right. Shame to hear about Katzenbogen, Doc says he lost years of memory, and that personality change on top of it..." She said, in a sad tone.

"And that all those diversion missions failed, but nothing we can do about that. What about Rock 'n Roll, heard he's there too." Flint replied and looked to one of his photos.

"After we got got back, Craig took it all on himself for not getting that Stinger, poor guy exhausted himself on the P.E. course." Scarlett said, picking up a photo of Flint, Duke, Roadblock, and Rock 'n Roll showing a football to some South Vietnamese soldiers.

"...What's our next move, sir?" She asked after a half-chuckle.

"You alright?" Flint asked.

"Just fine; been through this before, after-all."

"I know, read it and heard it. I already had Breaker track Cobra's flightpath, and will be taking some Skystrikers in pursuit. Just waiting for the Flagg to reply." Flint said.

"You ever fly one before?" She asked next.

"I haven't had the time...you care to talk me through it?" Flint asked her.

"I can. Who else will you bring along?" She asked him.

"Roadblock and Mutt; your team's up to you."

* * *

On the airfield.

"So, how are these any different from the F-14?" Mutt asked.

"The paint job." Ace told him.

"Say again?" Roadblock asked.

"The Skystriker is a normal Tomcat, but Cobra doesn't know that." Scarlett said.

"Just like our ground vehicles, part of our cover, that joint operations stuff is our inner name." Ripcord added.

"And, uh, what's the outer?" Mutt asked.

"Government Issue Juryrigged Ordnance/vehicular Experimentation." Ripcord answered.

"Uh-huh...anyway, begin pre-flight checklist, Joes." Flint said, then turned to Scarlett. "We'll get you two back together again." He told her.

"Thanks Flint..."

* * *

"...for trying back then." A slightly older Scarlett thought as she watched Duke's coffin descend, along with her and everyone else's tears.

* * *

Chapter thirteen. Read and review.


	14. Losses part 5

Casualty Reports.

* * *

In the female shower's at Joe Headquarters.

"Did you hear the bad news?" One woman asks.

"About the 2IC and his wingmen, i know, terrible." A second replied.

"First Shana; now Miss Alison. We sho-" Another started to say before Lady-Jaye showed up.

"We were just talking about you, holding up okay?" A fourth asked.

"...Huh; why, um..."

"Gloria Simmons: Head Nurse."

"Alice Parker: flight mechanic."

"Sally Blackstone: R&D department."

"And I'm Marissa Jordan: Green-shirt.*"

"Ok. Got it, girls." Lady-Jaye replied, when they see Cover-Girl walk out of a stall, her hair now blond just as Scarlett mentioned before.

"Hey Brownie, isn't it a shame, losing both commanders like that?" She asked.

"Really bad, i...that must be what Shana mentioned." Lady-Jaye said, looking down to see the tanker missing three toes on her left foot.

"That? Yes, lost them when a chain slipped hoisting a M.O.B.A.T. engine on my fourth day." Cover-Girl explained, and looked at Alison's marks.

"Ouch, any others...Peach?" Lady-Jaye asked.

"There are; This burn and the other five from when the Prototype Mauler exploded, Steeler got some too, got a tat later to cover one on his forearm." Cover-Girl said as she showed her left side, showing a two foot wide patch.

"'Bout everyone here has them, like me for example." Alice said, showing two missing fingers, making Lady-Jaye grimace. "Accident when swiping at Clutch, V.A.M.P. fan belt wheel."

"Math thighearn." Lady-Jaye said.

"What now?" Alice asked, and blinked.

"Oh sorry, Gaelic, for good lord." Lady-Jaye explained.

"Ah. least it was only my left hand."

"You married?" She asked, seeing a ring.

"Yep, Alice Parker; to Blaine, back at the lab you were at." Alice said.

"Who's he?" She asked next.

"That Mainframe guy you spoke to." Cover-Girl said.

"Him?, Seemed okay. Congrats, Ali-P." Lady-Jaye said, holding a hand out.

"Thanks a lot...Ali-H. Or B?" Alice asked.

"B, please." Lady-Jaye replied as Scarlett showed up.

"Hey, Apple, come on in, the waters fine. Pass me that, would you, Sally?" Gloria said, before turning to the right.

"Doing okay, Ma'am?" Marissa asked.

"I am. Just got back from calling Washington, about who to replace poor Conrad and Flint with." Scarlett answered.

"First name basis? How long have you know him?" Lady-Jaye asked.

Scarlett turned to her, and explained.

Flashback, 1975, USS Ranger.

Conrad was in a hall half-listening to Sneeden complaining about the retreat when they hear a scream from the med-supply room. A nurse with short red hair shoved the door into his face and jumped on Conrad's back, pointing wildly to the room. "But ah dun' want da cahzaroh, mama." Sneeden said as he slide down. (Casserole)

"Eight..., kill...m...hell!" Was all he could make out from her rambling. (Eight legged beast, kill him, squash him, send him back to hell!)

Hearing this, Conrad nodded, and went to the nearest phone once Sneeden pried her off. "Bridge, sound General Quarters! 8 intruders in supply room, deck 4!"

"...Wait, that's not-"

"We here Con', who you want gone?" Marvin asked as he and six others showed up.

"Don't know, but this nurse says they're in there."

"Then we got 'em trapped, guys, watch yourselves, they could be armed." One sailor said, and they went in.

After a minute, they exited, seeing nothing. "This some sick prank, man?" The sailor asked, smacking Conrad on the back of the head.

"I'm telling you, she said there were eight people...i don't get it either." Conrad replied.

"I said eight legs, mister..." The nurse said, then froze.

"Someone want to explain what the h-Hey!?" The ship's Captain asked, only for her to take his hat and hit Pvt. Melendez's right shoulder after she watched her arch-nemesis reappear.

"Oww! What are you-quit it, lady!"/"Give me that back right now, O'hara!"/"Die, die, die!" He, the Captain, and She all shout.

* * *

Chapter fourteen. Read and review.

* Gloria's whole existence, Marissa and Alice's surname's, and Blackstone's first are made up.


	15. What the storm brought

Casualty Reports.

* * *

After loading Doc's energy mirrors, the convoy arrives at D.C., where the evacuation is underway. At a checkpoint flanked by Abrams, M939's, and other vehicles, the Joes are stopped. "Halt...Wait, ain't'cha...Hot damn, you is! The feller's ah been hearing about. Cpl. Bobby Blais, 19th Armor." A soldier says over the sirens, as he and two others salute.

"Dat's us, pal. Name's Gung-Ho; 'n dis 'ere's Scarlett. Gots to git dese mirrors to da White House, pronto." Gung-Ho leaned out the window, told him, and returns the gesture.

"Well, dun' let me stop ya'll; let 'em through, boys!" Blais replied, making a bow at Scarlett, who makes an exaggerated tiny hand wave gesture.

"Yo Joe!" Gung-Ho says as the A.P.C.'s move past.

"Aw, shoot!" Blais says and snapped his fingers once the convoy passed.

"What's the matter, Rob?" One of the others asks.

"Ah fergots da autograph, Sherman." Blais said, then kicked a tire.

* * *

At the White House's yard, Col. Abernathy and several other people are at a bivouac. "Morelli, Air Force One's status?" He asked.

"Boyajian reports; now over Ohio. Storm clouds 30 klicks ahead." Morelli replied.

"Sir, they're here." Another man says.

"Thank you. Let them in, Metzger." Abernathy replied.

Metzger walked up to the vehicles. "Hey there, this the stuff?" He asked, looking at the big one on the semi-trailer.

"Dem's da energy mirrors Doc came up with. Name's Gung-Ho."/" And Scarlett."

"Gung-Ho, eh; always good to have an extra Marine. No fancy codename for me, just an old Leatherneck; W.A. Metzger, 1st. Recon. Was taking time off after an "incident" with a cadet of mine. Anyway, the Col.'s in here." He says to them.

"Welcome back, Joes. This is the situation; aside from what's above us, there are tornado's in Alabama. Knocked out Beachheads base, which is why he couldn't take over from Duke and Flint." Abernathy reported.

"Any indication he's alive or not?" Gung-Ho asked, but the Col said he wasn't sure.

"Any word from either, by the way?" Abernathy asked.

"Not since the ultra code, sir." Scarlett replied.

"Other than that, we have monsoons in the English channel, and lakes Superior and Michigan here, while Huron is frozen. Just like Egypt, the Panama and Suez canals, the Seto sea in Japan, the Philippines and parts of Brazil." Abernathy told them.

"That all?" Doc asked, looking at the map.

"Far from it, Carl. Mt. Rainer, Everest, and 6 other ranges have lost their snow. The Mississippi, and the Amazon are dried up too." Abernathy explained.

"What are we doing about it?" Scarlett asked him.

"The Iowa and Enterprise are off the California coast, while the Long Island, the Montana, and the Flagg were the only ships to get out of Norfolk before a hail storm happened. That's as far as we know, now get those mirrors ready." He told them.

"Yo Joe, sir!" They say, and head out.

* * *

Chapter fifteen. Read and review.


	16. Fightin' song

Casualty Reports.

* * *

September 13th, 1984.

At a small town outside a desert, a Cobra Blue-shirt walks into the Cobra Cafe and sits down at the piano; as he tunes it up for the day, a man in a sailor outfit walked in.

"How's it going, Hector?" He asked, and handed a newspaper to him.

"Fine as the grog here, Max. Hmm, today's headline: "Hailstorm to the chief", huh?" Max, or Trooper 206, heard him say.

"The Great Snake reports a successful attack on the US capitol using his Weather Dominator device. Casualties and damage so far believed to be in the hundreds, and hundred thousands."

He then hears the sailor put it down for a moment to get a drink from the counter. "The usual; on the rocks, daddy-o."

"Comin' right up, mac."

After the eleventh and twelfth toss-out's of the day, Max sees two men, in what even a blind man would say are disguises, enter with a Rottweiler and sit down, only for three others with their own dog to show up, then he smirked and turned his music sheet to page 4.

* * *

Chapter sixteen. Read and review.


	17. Flying long

Casualty Reports.

* * *

While waiting out the storm in the "sand igloo", Shipwreck turned to his "passengers". "What port you headed for, exactly?"

"Anywhere, USA." Mutt told him.

"By air or sea?" Shipwreck asked next.

Flint spoke next. "Air, since it's easier to get out of boots, and certain body parts." He said, pointing to his ear.

"Got it, i know just the guy for that." Shipwreck told him.

* * *

Eight hours later, they arrive at an airstrip, Shipwreck walked to one worker and asks in Sudanese. "Di dieu pikeun Vic, anjeunna di?"

"Anjeunna. Hiji menit, Mr. Shipwreck." The man replied, and headed into the building.

A minute later, he and another man walked out. "Delgado, i thought i told you not to show your god damn mug here!" The other shouted, causing Shipwreck to hold his hands up.

"Easy Vic, I'm just a middleman here; they're the customers." He said, pointing to Flint, Mutt & Junkyard.

"Them? I don't fly with those bastards, they keep stealing our gear, you know that." The man replied, as he and four workers sneered.

"Then you have no problem with us, Mr..." Flint told him.

"Sikorski, and why should i buy that?"

Flint pulled out his wallet and showed out a card. "40 now, 160 when we land."

"Ok, you got yourselves a flight. Izem, you're in charge till i get back." Vic said, as the four headed for a DC-6.

* * *

Once at the states, they stopped at a location Flint advised. "Down in the middle of nowhere?" Vic asked.

"We got a place a few miles from here, we'll be fine." Flint told him, as he, Mutt, Junkyard, and Shipwreck got out.

The four eventually got to the base's fence, which Junkyard dug under. "Where to first, Flint?" Mutt asked him, only for Shipwreck to speak up. "Somewhere with some grub would do, haven't ate since just this morning."

"...Supply room, then." Flint told him.

* * *

Chapter seventeen. Read and review.


	18. Tour of duty

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Outside the supply room, Flint lifted Junkyard to Mutt, who was the first one inside.

"Still can't believe the windows are...so easy to open. This guys heavier than he...looks." Shipwreck commented as he dragged an unconscious Green-shirt Meyers.

"It's because we're still a new agency. Until we get a budget increase, no A/C in these rooms." He explained, then gave the sailor a boost.

Once getting inside himself, he gets out one box of rations, and passes them around. "This ones turkey, and this ones...asparagus; no thanks, and this is stromboli."

As Flint, Mutt, and Junkyard sat down, Shipwreck wandered around, and turned a light on. Doing so caused an alarm to sound. "Unauthorized entry. Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

"Aw; How?" He asked.

"We didn't give our codes at the front door." Flint replied.

Shipwreck shot a look at him. "...but no A/C?" He asked loudly, getting a shrug in response before the three and a half walk out.

* * *

After "talking" with Lady-Jaye, Shipwreck nudged her aside, and took Scarlett's hand. "And who's buddy might you be, madam?" He asked, while Lady-Jaye had a "slight" expression change.

"Uncle Sam's." She told him, with a feigned grin. Shipwreck got the message. "I'm Scarlett. This is Steeler, Gung-Ho, Tripwire, and Breaker." She told him, then turned to Steeler. "Give the man the nickel tour, please."

"Alright, this way, please." Steeler said as he stepped toward him.

"Is that really necessary?" Shipwreck asked while backing up a bit.

"Since your going to be one of us, sure is." He answered.

"Hey, now wait just a min...where do i sign?" Shipwreck said, seeing everyone grin at him.

* * *

While Shipwreck is "escorted" out of the room, Scarlett turned to Flint and saluted. "Operative Scarlett, transferring command back to 2IC, sir!"

Flint returned the salute. "2IC Flint re-assumes command. Whats the situation?"

"Sir, Doc came up with a counter to the Weather Dominator that was used at Washington. The back-lash separated the machine, and scattered them into three parts that landed here, here, and here." Breaker told him, showing the three locations.

"I see, can you get me a line to the capitol?" Flint asked him; a few seconds later, Col.'s Sharp and Abernathy were on the monitor.

"Flint, Mutt, your back. Did you find your C.O. and Snake-Eyes?" Sharp asked.

"Regrettably, no. We also lost Roadblock; which also adds a complication." He replied.

"What might that be, son?" Abernathy asked.

"I have reason to believe Cobra is also dealing in bio-weaponry, firsthand, Sir." Flint told them, shocking everyone except Mutt.

"Firsthand?" Abernathy asked next, after he and Sharp looked to each other for a few seconds.

"Roadblock, Mutt, and I encountered strange vines, ones that weren't there when i first exited my plane. And were extremely strong; not sure how armor would fare against them, but standard infantry would be advised not to go near them. We...lost Roadblock to them." Flint told them, as he turned his gaze downward.

"...So he's the first of you to be K.I.A.?" Sharp asked him.

"Unconfirmed, he let go of a make-shift ornithopter we put together when they grabbed him." Flint answered, and the two Col.'s, Gung-Ho and Breaker lowered their hats and helmet, while Junkyard whined.

"Sad to hear it Flint, but his funeral will have to wait." Sharp said.

"...Understood sir, but we also may have a replacement. Is there a record of a Hector Delgado?" Flint asked.

* * *

At the motor pool.

"And this is where we keep our ground vehicles: A.P.C.'s, M.O.B.A.T.'s, the first on the left being mine; Mk. 1, and 2 V.A.M.P.'s, Sluggers, Wolverines, and R.A.M. cycles." Steeler told him as the two walked to one of the Sluggers with a person in a welding mask on the right of it.

Shipwreck took some steps over to the welder and leaned against a toolchest. "What's your codename, pal?" He asked when he was able to be heard.

The person looked up and raised the visor, showing who it was. Shipwreck leaned forward a bit, then pointed. "June 10th, '79?"

"...Here we go again; who's this, Steeler." Cover-Girl asked, only for the sailor to speak for himself.

"Name's Shipwreck, bab...Uh...Miss. Kreiger, sir." He said and saluted, as she waved the torch with a glint in her eye.

"Her codename's Cover-Girl, as in the long range kind. I'm Clutch, and over there is Thunder." Clutch said, putting an arm over Shipwreck's shoulder. "But if you want an even better tour; me and some other guys can show you the best spots." He whispered.

"...Oh, i hear ya. Other than that, what's this thingy?" Shipwreck asked, as he noticed a missile P.A.C./R.A.T. that a Green-shirt was scraping bird droppings off of. "And what's that from?" He asked next.

"Got a tracker who has an eagle." Steeler explained, then turned to him. "Why?"

"Well..." Shipwreck said, slowly.

* * *

After being given a "record" that would only be exceeded by a Green Beret recruit years later, Flint ended the communication with Washington, then turned to Lady-Jaye. "I need to speak with you...in private." He told her.

"...Where?" She asked, he told her that the base stairwells had no surveillance equipment in them, and the two left.

Once entering and going down two stair sets, Flint leaned against a wall. "While i was down there in the vines grip...you know how they say your life can flash before your eyes?" He asked. "Well, they're right; not the first time it happened to me, but this time, aside from my folks: Jill* and Nathan-" He started to add, when she interrupted.

"Never endin' Nathan**?"

"Yeah...You know my dad?" Flint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Col. A mentioned that name a few times." She replied.

"Ah. Anyway, i saw them, Conrad, Marvin, some old friends from school; and 'Nam." He told her.

"Why tell me?" She asked, before he pushed himself off the wall and hugged her. She gasps in surprise and wariness, but notices how gentle he is being despite his appearance.

"I've been near death before, but that was a completely different kind of fear; and there was one more person i saw." He admitted.

It wasn't until the same man who she could have sworn was carved from stone started shivering that she realized just where this was going. "...You mean?" She asked next as a shiver went down her spine.

"I saw you; in the van." He answered, and both saw the others face go red.

"...I'm flattered, but-" She started before she noticed how close his face was. "Flint, this is wrong." She said quietly as she felt one of his hands moving up and down her back. She wasn't sure which was worse; that he was violating regulations, or that a small part of her didn't care.

"Dashiell." He said as both felt each other's breath. "Secrets are part of your job, aren't they?" The two's mouths were just millimeters apart when she felt the hand get a little too low, then pushed him away. "...Lady-Jaye, wait, I-" He started to say as she turned to the steps.

"Mai vorbim***!" She shouted without looking at him. Flint, despite not knowing the language, got the message. "Understand, Flint, I wouldn't be totally against...that; but we have a duty to billions that requires us to lose people we know...and I've already lost too much." She told him, and headed to the floor where her quarters were.

* * *

Chapter eighteen. Read and review.

* Made up name.

** Made up nickname.

*** Romanian: stop talking.


	19. Stressed out

Casualty Reports.

* * *

When she got to the room, she walked to where the beds are, ignoring that Marissa, Alice, and two other girls were watching the TV in there. The four turned to watch her shut the door, then hear her apparently undressing, followed by moaning. Five minutes later, Marissa got out a swiss-army knife, folded out the file part and spun it, ending at her. "Alison, you, er, done in there?" She asked.

"Just a minute." She heard from inside, then heard her redressing. "Go ahead." Lady-Jaye said.

The Green-shirt walked in, stepped over the uniform and other clothes, and sat down on the middle cot in the room, while the other three watched from the couch in the main room. "Guy troubles?" She asked, to which Alison looked away and nodded.

"Who's the little bastard got our poor brownie all soggy?" One of the other two asked as she, Alice, and the fourth showed up.

"...It was Da-I mean, Flint. When we were in Albania, i gave him a peck on the cheek, but only as a little "thanks for the save"; a few minutes ago, however, he almost returned it...only more; oh god, our faces were this close, Mari'." Alison said, holding two fingers together. "I didn't bother you too much with my "stress relief" just now, did i?" She asked them.

"No more than Shana did. She was here crying her eyes out a while ago after hearing about how Flint failed to find Commander Duke; and Snake-Eyes, poor girl." Marissa admitted.

"Sorry, anyway." Alison said.

"Don't mention it, Ali-B. Do so myself a few times, as do the rest of us girls, even those of us who don't have someone. A curse, and perk, of army life." She told her, getting out a shoebox from under the cot Marissa was sitting on which said "Private property, touch it and die.", then putting it back.

"Shana has one, while the rest of us just pass around Haruna's, one of the girls from the PX, by the way." One of the others said, then pointed to herself. "Tammy Davis."

"And I'm Monica Rodriguez, both Green-shirts." The second one said, before noticing the clothes on the floor. "Is that your...holy crap, this looks like something Courtney wore once in '80, how much did these cost?" She asked, holding up a black brassiere.

"Ah, about 100, bought it while doing a movie in Vermont, why?" Alison told them.

"That much? What were you before this?" Alice asked.

"It was mostly inheritance money." Alison said.

"Must have been, just the bottom part is worth more then what all of us earn in a year. My sister works at a clothing store, so I'd know." Monica told her.

"Attention: the following Joes, report to the hanger, this is not a drill..."

* * *

While the Skystrikers were taking off, Stalker was at the P.T. course with several Green-shirts, including Meyers. "You putrid sacks of shit, why are you here!" He yelled.

"Sir, we let three men and a dog breach the perimeter, sir!" The G.S.'s reply.

"That is correct, ladies, and what are you going to do because of it?" He asked.

"Sir, sweat like pigs, sir!" They reply.

"That's right, you will, now get running!" He yelled. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, who am i?"

"G.I. Joe!"

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10, where are they?"

"G.I. Joe is there!"

"11, 12, 13, 14, 15, where is there?"

"Everywhere!"

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Why are you Green?"

"Because we're pond scum!"

"21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and what do you want to be?"

"G.I. Joe!"

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30, and what will you say?"

"Yo Joe!"

* * *

Chapter nineteen. Read and review.


	20. Battle fatigue

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Once the whirlpool was disrupted, the Baroness's craft landed. "Look, the Joes are still disorientated, kill them before they recover; cobra!" She ordered, doing her hardest to hide how ill she was. The Blue-shirts began firing...in various directions. "Vhat are you doing, not that way, they're over-Gah!" She yelled before having to avoid a Blue-shirt falling on her. "Must i do everything myself?" She said as she kicked the soldier in the side and got a machine gun, missing 23 shots before the Island stopped spinning.

On the other side of the new opening.

"Heh, they couldn't hit a carrier if they were inside it; let's show 'em how its done, youze guys! Yo Joe!" Cutter says...firing to the left of the enemy's position, while Doc got out some sea-sickness pills.

"...Got to do everythang ma'self, don't I?" Wild Bill said as he made another strafing run.

* * *

Chapter twenty. Read and review. Sorry for mix-up.


	21. War stories

Casualty Reports.

* * *

In the back of the semi truck, Roadblock had just finished a muffin from one of the boxes in the middle of a story with Honda Lou. "-hen she confessed to being arachnophobic."

"Hah, how much trouble did she get, doing dat with a 30-year-man's hat?" She asked him, chewing on a salami.

"She spent the rest of the trip in the brig, while Conrad only spent half that." He told her.

"And this G.I. Joe group, what position are ya?" She asked next.

"Me, I'm just another guy with a machine gun; no-one special, hun." He told her, looking out the back.

"You shouldn't put yerself down like that, Mr. Roadblock. You'll be a-"

"A what, a hero, to hell with that! All i do is kill people, or watch someone else do so. Like Phuoc Long, i can still see what was left of that V.C.'s head in my nightmares sometimes. I forget how many times i asked myself who he was, who his family was, how much they must miss him." He tells her, then noticed her tearing up. "...I, I shouldn't have said that...I'm sorry, kid." He said, and patted her on the back.

"No, ah am. Ah was hopin' it was only mah brothah Benny who done went through dat. What a right cheerful boy he was when he first left, wanted to be one of them ancha' men; but when he came back; aint spoke a word, even to this day." She told him.

After a while, Roadblock then told her about he first got into the gourmet business.

* * *

Chapter twenty-one. Read and review.


	22. Codenames

Casualty Reports.

* * *

While enroute to the Temple, Shipwreck was telling a story to Lady-Jaye. "And that was when i told him, you can kiss my bass; then i pulled this out and snagged Vic's Biplane before the yacht crashed." He said, pulling out his grappling hook.

"And that got you that name?" She told him, then looked forward after he nodded. "How about you, Flint, don't you think that was a riot?" She said next.

"Maybe...I tell you i fought a badger when i was 14?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. So what happened next, Shipwreck?" Lady-Jaye said, to Flint's annoyance.

* * *

Much later, Flint's group lands. We see two men take off their parachutes, the second quickly replacing his flight helmet for a wide brimmed green hat which he adjusts the chin strap of while grumbling. "Still not used to the new dud's?" Breaker asked, causing the man to think back to just before they left.

Flashback.

At H.Q., Flint walked to the infirmary where Leclaire and Stalker were walking out with Meyers and calls out the latter's name. "Yeah?" Meyers asked, flinching a bit when he saw the 2IC.

"Take it easy, here to mend the fence a little, then to speak with you, Leclaire." Flint told them.

"Alright, thanks." Meyers replied, only to drop his grin when Flint nodded to Stalker, who walked up. "Isn't that just sweet; now get your ass to the PT course before i drag you there!"

After the two left, Flint turned to Leclaire. "You need me for something, sir?"

"We all do; a piece of Cobra's machine landed in a jungle palace, since that's your area of expertise, I'm granting you a field promotion. Congratulations, you're a Joe now." Flint told him.

"...Thank you, sir. What should i call myself?" The former Green-shirt asked.

"That's up to you, Cpl. But first, you will need a uniform." Flint told him, then led him to a room in the quartermasters area, where they see numerous pieces.

"These are uniforms?" Leclaire asked, noticing a red jersey with the number 14 on it and brown pants. "And what the hell's this stuff doing here?" He asked next, holding a grey cap, and a belt with the confederate flag on it, which Flint also felt ill looking at.

"No idea. Was your family "Union" back then?" Flint asked, standing next to a bright green and light grey uniform.

"Actually no, they hadn't arrived yet; not until after WW1." Leclaire explained while picking out a whitish jacket with camo trousers which was next to a dark brown bomber jacket with green camo pants, and a short-sleeve white shirt with a green/red/grey vest.

"Oh, both sides for mine." Flint replied.

"Aside from that, why is all this so random, like that red-head's...whatever she has?" Leclaire asked, while hiding a smirk.

"According to Duke, it's for plausible deniability since we're only PMC's." Flint explained, then continued when Leclaire blinked. "There's also the cost, what with all the land, sea, and air branches this country has, they had to make us our own group."

"That's why we have that Colonel as a go-between, then?" Lelaire asked, while he tried on a green wide brimmed hat that was next to a white MP helmet.

"Sharp, you mean; Exactly...Made your choice, i see." Flint said, seeing him holding the outfit he picked out while standing infront of a yellow and green full-body suit.

Once Flint explained how the G.I. Joe express card was elevated from one of Schnurr's pranks, Leclaire bought his new uniform and put it on.

End flashback.

At the two landing sites, each a half mile from the Palace of Doom, the Joes on the left were staring at a map and photo's of the site. "Flint's plan is to get to these two walls by the road infront, not sure what they were, but they'll make a great place to pin down whoever Cobra sends, assuming we beat them here, he wants you to lead the recon, do you agree?" Breaker asks Leclaire.

"Gladly...Recon?...That's it; Recondo." Leclaire said.

* * *

Chapter twenty-two. Read and review.


	23. Memory pain

Casualty Reports.

* * *

At the same time as Flint's squadron was halfway to The Palace, Dr. Blackstone was in the commissary when she sees Katzenbogen and Pine. She thinks back to when the Joes returned with the cannon, now being towed by Steeler's M.O.B.A.T.

Flashback.

"Alright Joes, dismount!" Flint says after getting out of his Skyhawk and heading to the trailer while Steeler and Cover-Girl unhook it, Doc and some nurses are there with stretchers for Katzenbogen and five other green-shirts, while she and other personnel watch.

"David? What happened to him, Doc?" She asked as the medics got closer.

"Mass head injury, there's more, but better you hear in private." Doc says to her as they rush inside.

After heading in, she passes one GS getting last rites, while Gloria and another medic speak about an amputation on another, before seeing Doc.

"He'll be fine, but you should sit down first." He tells her as he motions to a chair.

"If he's fine, whats the problem, Greer?" She asked as she braced herself.

"...David's head injury, it affected his memory, even his personality was alter-wait!" Doc says, as she got up and rushed past him.

"-hen she took down six whole gliders." Mutt was saying when they notice her.

"Dr. Blackstone, i presu-ow!" Mutt then said as Pine kicks him in the shin, then the two leave.

"David?" She asks after the door is closed.

"Thats my name, it seems. Need somethin' ma'am?" Katzenbogen asked back.

"You don't know me, do you?" She asked next.

"...Kinda purdy lookin, but don't ring a bell." He told her, she got out a piece of paper after a few seconds.

"What about this, i was told you were working on it before you left." She said, handing him the entry form.

David stared at it a few seconds, turning it upside down and sideways. "Nope, all i see are big words...miss?" He said, seeing tears forming in her eyes.

"Not even that time~in Key Largo; David please?" She pleaded, but he only scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, nuttin. Were you a friend like Alpine said he is?" He asked, after a few more seconds she sighed and stood up.

"...No; this was all merely a test, to-to be honest. I will be reporting the results to the Doctor, good day soldier." She said, before she walked out.

End Flashback.

Back in the commissary, she walked past them, David watching out of the corner of his eye, which got watery just like when she left his infirmary room for reasons he didn't understand.

* * *

Chapter twenty-three. Read and review.

Pairing is made up.


	24. In the cauldron boil and bake

Casualty Reports.

* * *

In the Cobra sub at the island, Zartan has finished explaining his scheme.

"Haw haw, sunds like a guhd plen, dun'it, mates?" Torch said first.

"Yuh said it, Torch. Ken feel da dough in me pockets a'redy." Ripper replied.

Buzzer agreed, until he wiped his forehead. "Uh, anyone else think it's gotten warm'a all of a sudden?"

Zartan turned from the periscope and went to one of the gauges. "Temperature at 87 and rising. Engine indicator still reads green, so it must be outside."

"Think we shuld git out of 'ere, boss?" Ripper asked.

"...No, just think of it as a sauna. I will have that device, now get to the torpedo bay." Zartan told them as he returned to the periscope.

* * *

Chapter twenty-four. Read and review. Sorry for mix-up.


	25. Roll call

Casualty Reports.

* * *

While Flint's team was waiting for team two, three of his companions were speaking.

"That was close, reminded me of this one time in New Caledonia." Shipwreck said.

"You can say dat again, homme. Thanks fer da save, Lady-Jaye." Gung-Ho said next, patting her on the back.

"Oh, don't thank me; thank Bridget for her sacrifice." She told him before saying something they couldn't hear.

"Uh, who's...?" Gung-Ho asked before realizing. "You seriously did dat, i thought Rock was just pullin' mah leg."

"No sirree; she told me about them on the way here, all 38 of them." Shipwreck explained in a tired voice.

"That's right, like Arnie the air pocket, Gary the grenade, Henry the hook, Homer the beacon, Ned the net, Tasha the torch..." She said, while Shipwreck groaned and Gung-Ho stared.

"Ship'?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we can still catch up to dem giants down there?"

"...Heads or tails?"

* * *

Chapter twenty-five. Read and review.


	26. Scorekeeping

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Back at Joe Headquarters, Scarlett was in the monitoring room speaking with Flint. "Foxtrot Tango has left the tennis court, lost the **shuttlecock** to Mike Bravo, should return by 1711 hours; over." He reported.

"Roger Foxtrot, will have dinner ready by then; over and out." Scarlett replied, then lowered her head. "Son of a bitch!" She said, a snarl on her face as she kicked the chair next to her.

"Whoa! Don't take it out on me, ma'am." Sparks asked, having been thrown off by the blow.

"Sorry, just gets me hacked off knowing this makes three strikes." She told him as she and Green-shirt Seward help him back up.

"Got it, now to get Cutter on the horn to see who has the **cooler** , keep your fingers crossed." Sparks replied as he dusted himself off and got back in his seat. "Hotel Quebec calling Charlie Tango, report status; over." He asks over the radio.

"Charlie here. We've got the **cooler;** lost my lunch in the process, don't ask; over." Cutter replied.

"...Copy that, will place it in the **shed** when you get back; over and out." Sparks said, then he and Seward turn to Scarlett.

"Looks like the next inning just started." He tells her.

"Nice, but can't throw the pitch till we know who's on third." She says, and gives a glance. "And if you say "I don't know"..."

"Yes, ma'am." He answers, moving a thumb across his neck; then both laugh before she whistles "take me out to the ballgame".

* * *

Chapter twenty-six. Read and review.


	27. Diamonds are

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Before what would be known as the battle on the Roof of the world, Flint's team enter the sluice-ways on Snow-Jobs sleds. "Hold on to your headband, Tonto!" Snow-Job says.

"Who's Tonto?" Spirit asks.

"Flint, you're doing "that" again!" Lady-Jaye says, and shoved her rifle muzzle in one of his ribs while blushing.

"Oof! You try keeping still on this thing, why don't you!"

"Everyone's lucky but me." Shipwreck complained.

"How's dis here teeth cracker lucky, ya gob?" Gung-Ho told him.

"No no, muscle boy gets the girl, you get to peek on her, and i get zilch."

"So wut? Whoa, dun' fidgit, ya idjit!" Gung-Ho said again after the sled got spun around.

"So wut?...You saw "down there" and that's all ya can say; yer not gay, are ya?"

"Call me dat again, i dare yoo! Evah meet mah clan, 'n yoo'd find out!"

* * *

After Zartan and his goons stole the laser core from them and Cobra, the Joes make a break for the tunnel only for Lady-Jaye to call out in warning. As most of the group got to the ground, Spirit only stared up in defiance.

"Spirit, what are you-" Snow-Job starts to shout, only for the tracker to say nothing and raise a blowtorch, turning all the mass of ice into a hollow cone.

"Have you lost your mind?!"/"Yeah, ya almost killed us yerself!" Flint and Shipwreck tell him.

"That which kills can also save." Spirit answered.

"Well, it didn't save mah hat." Gung-Ho told him, pointing to a burning cap on the ground.

The men then hear a sound from behind them, and turn around to see Lady-Jaye cutting into the wall, which Flint and Snow-Job shove out of the way. After the first two's exchange, the team waited for retrieval. Shipwreck turned to Lady-Jaye. "Is that a real one?" He asked.

"Diana? She sure is." She replied as she pulled it back out.

"Sure hope it was worth all the misery it must have caused." He said, getting a confused look in response. "Got suckered into working in a mine once in '78 somewhere in Botswana's southern border."

"Was it that bad?" She asked him after looking at the gem.

"From the time i first got there till the vein dried up, 17 guys died; exhaustion, cave-ins, failed escapes. I was almost the 18th a few times." He replied while removing his hat.

"That's horrible, isn't there anything we can do for those poor people?" She asked with a sad look on her face.

"Aww, i didn't meant to upset you. Unfortunately, that's not up to us, just have to leave it to someone who can do something." Shipwreck replied, offering his hat for her to wipe her face on.

"Your right, only human decency can be counted on...wherever it can be found." She said, and handed it back. She then walked in a random direction, detached the diamond and threw it away with all her might.

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven. Read and review.


	28. Clear skies?

Casualty Reports.

* * *

Still at Cheyenne Mountain due to his Pentagon office being under repair, Col. Sharp gets a call. "Sharp here."

" **Sharon** here, that lame-o brat **Freddy** totally lost the **puck** **, uncle Shaw.** " Scarlett reported in a Californian accent.

" **Colin** again?" The Col. asked her.

"Naw, he said it was **Zack** and **his stooges,** or some junk. Weird thing is, he said they like, took it from **Dustin** too." She replied.

"...I see, I'll let the **fella's at the station** know. Take care, young lady." The Col. said, then hung up.

"What's the word, Sharp?" Gen. Schwarzkopf asked him.

"Seems the Dreadnoks stole the Laser Core, sir. From us, and Cobra." Sharp replied.

"Them too? Well, they're only hired muscle; so it's not that surprising. Question is what their plan is." The General said in response.

"Good point, sir. The Soviets and the Chinese would give billions for the Laser Core." Sharp replied.

"Them, and a boatload of other psychopaths." The General added.

* * *

At Zartan's hideout, the Dreadnoks are moving the Laser Core. "Blimey, dis tingy's...'eaveyah den it looks." Torch says.

"Ya...can say dat again, Torch." Ripper said.

"Blimey, dis-"

"Shut up, you retards, and keep moving." Zartan said, kicking Ripper in the leg.

* * *

At the Cobra Temple, Cobra Commander ends the connection to Destro. "You certain we should just rush in?" Scrap Iron asked.

"Are you sssecond guessing me?" The Commander asked back.

"Ah, it just seemed a bit too easy to trace him, Commander." Scrap Iron said to him.*

"...Irrelevant, my force'ss wont be stopped by sssome marsh dweller with only three lackeys, especially not when they and the Joes wear each other down. Hahahaha." Cobra Commander answered.

* * *

After Storm Shadow got away with the Hydro-Master, Scarlett is addressing the two Green-shirts, Short-Fuze, and Zap, who were all trembling. "-No 'count, dumbass, blind wastes of space!" She shouts at them.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." They reply, only for her to stomp a foot.

"Ya'll address me as sir till da 2IC returns; yah hear me, scum suckers!" She yelled as she squished Short-Fuze's mouth, too worked up to notice her southern accent.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" They all say.

"Good, now ya'll confined to quarta's till Flint returns, and better pray he ain't...isn't more pissed than i am." She said and pointed to the door, which they ran for.

* * *

Once Flint's team returned, Scarlett informed him of the theft and the aftermath. "-nd then Short-Fuze started wetting himself." She said, as Recondo, Blowtorch, Gung-Ho, and Shipwreck walked in.

"Delgado? You damn pile of crap!" Cutter said as he noticed the sailor.

"Uh, hiya Skippy." Shipwreck replied, clearly nervous about something.

"You know dis feller, Cutter?" Wild Bill asked.

"He went and left my sister Tasha at the altar in Coney Island." Cutter replied, causing all the other Joes in the room to turn to a sheepish looking Shipwreck.

"You sure have a way with people, don't you?" Mutt asks, as he and Flint remember how steamed Sikorski was.

"Yeah, about that; it was these mobsters i was really running from, ya see." Shipwreck explained.

"Mobsters?" Cutter asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just cause i have one little conversation with the boss's wife...or was it one of his mistresses?" Shipwreck replied.

"...Can we discuss this later, we have to get to Zartan's hideout before Cobra does. Any volunteers?...Then move out. Yo Joe!" Flint asked.

"Yo Joe!" Everyone else replied.

* * *

While making their way to the amusement park, Ripcord spoke in to his walkie talkie. "Have to ask, sir, if we couldn't just let these guys tear into each other before we do this."

"Tempting, but negative; we can't risk the chance either of them will escape again, now follow your orders." Flint told him.

* * *

At the Temple's store room, Snake-eyes watches Roadblock picking up a jar. He wonders what the new guy is planning, strongly doubting that some vines are able to do anything, but goes along with the plan anyway.

Sept 14, 1994 at the Hinton residence.

Roadblock gets a letter from Japan. "...He still won't give up bringing that little fiasco back like a pup." He says to himself as he crinkles up yet another sketch of himself holding a glass jar.

* * *

"I'm getting dizzy!" Airborne says as his Skystriker is tossed about.

"Mah seats splittin' from da heat!" Gung-Ho says as he gets out of his V.A.M.P.

"The fuel lines are frozen up." Cover-Girls says as her Wolverine stops.

* * *

Destro makes his escape...along with Zartan. "Get off of there this instant, you calamitous wretch." Destro says.

"Nah, the views much better up here." Zartan replied.

"Get off now before we both die!"

"This is your captain speaking; if you look to your feet, you will notice a pessimistic door knob."

"Tha mi a 'tionndadh do claigeann a-steach pàipear-cuideam!"**

"You give it to The Baroness with that mouth?"

"Zartan!"

* * *

While waiting for the vines to dry up, two hands cover Duke's eyes. "Guess who." He heard from behind him.

"...Katharine Hepburn?" He asked with a smirk

"Almost."

"Lori Singer?"

"Maybe."

"Artemis?"

"Getting warmer."

"Ok, i give up, who are you?" Duke asked, only for Scarlett to put him in a wrestling hold.

"I'm wondering who your friend is this time, buster." She said to him.

"Ow, ow, ow; ask...Roadblock. She just showed up with him a half hour ago, i swear." He told her.

"It's a fact, girl; we got here while he and Snake-Eyes were getting rattle smacked." Roadblock said.

"And ah met him a couple days ago when he done hopped in mah company truck." Honda Lou added as she pointed to him.

"...Ok, i believe you, just he's been in this situation before, Miss..." Scarlett said as she let Duke go.

"Honda-Lou West. Like i told him, I'm da president 'n manager of Wild West haulin'" She said, offering a hand.

"Scarlett, G.I. Joe intel division." She replied as the two shook hands. "So how did it go this time, Duke?" She asked him.

Flashback to 39 hours after his capture.

Duke is chained up in an interrogation room with Cobra Commander, Destro, and a Blue-shirt.

"Answer me, what is your command code for your base?" The Commander demanded.

"1800 hissyfit-oof." Duke replied before the Blue-shirt punched him in the gut.

"You are a glutton for punishment, aren't you. Your command code; now." The Commander asked again.

"Go stick your rattle down you-" Duke was about to be kicked with a steel toed boot when he slammed the troopers head into the table, then slipped the metal part off his boot and bashed the Commander in his mask, cracking a piece off. Duke's smirk turns into shock as he sees a deep blue eye on his captors forehead.

"Co...Commander..."/"How is that...What are you?" He asked as he and Destro both stepped back, only for the Commander to beat him unconscious with his cane.

End flashback.

"I can't remember much. But i can say atleast that there were no giants this time." Duke answered, referring to Ramar.

* * *

When the Joes return to H.Q. after locking Cobra Commander in another high security prison, they are in the assembly room with Duke and Flint at the stage with several Green-shirts.

"After a review of all actions taken during my absence, it is my privilege to promote the following members of the Green-shirt corps to full time members of G.I. Joe:

Kurt Schnurr, codename: Airtight.

Albert Pine, codename: Alpine.

Gabriel Kelly, codename: Barbecue.

David Katzenbogen, codename: Bazooka.

Malcolm Willoughby, codename: Deep-Six.

Ronald Tadur, codename: Dusty.

Andrew Meyers, codename: Footloose.

Farley Seward, codename Frostbite.

Hector Delgado, codename: Shipwreck.

Chuck Goren, codename: Tollbooth.

Please follow Quartermaster chief Walker so you can be fitted for your new uniforms, men." Duke said to them.

* * *

Following the promotion ceremony, the Joes are in the commissary celebrating the events of the last few days. Most of them were dancing to the country song Wild Bill was playing. Roadblock and Gung-Ho were fixing the food. Clutch, Stalker, and Shipwreck were getting chased out by Cover-Girl and five other women with some of the utensils. Bazooka and Breaker were seeing who could make the biggest bubble without popping it.

After being informed that Beachhead had survived, albeit with 27 broken bones, Duke and Flint entered the room. The CO went to break-up the pursuit, while Flint saw Lady-Jaye, Scarlett, and Blowtorch singing something, but couldn't tell if it was a foreign language or just slurring, so he decided to find out.

"-ár rinnsear romhainn,  
Ag lámhach go tréan fá'n sár- bhrat séin  
Tá thuas sa ghaoith go seolta;  
Ba dhúthchas riamh d'ár gcine cháidh  
Gan iompáil riar ó imirt áir,  
'Siubhal mar iad i gcoinnibh rámhaid  
Seo libh, canaidh amhrán na bhFiann.***" They were, badly, singing when they noticed him.

"Hey there, laddie! 'ere fer some of da brew, are ye?" Blowtorch asked him before taking a swig.

"Yeah, da~rink up, sherr!" Scarlett slurred, and offered a bottle while knocking two others over.

"Maybe on-wha-Lady-Jaye?" He asked as he got pulled away and dropped it.

"Ye can 'ave some lateh Dashy, wanna danshy." She slurred, then snorted at herself.

"Dashy? How many have you had?" He asked her, waving away the smell coming from her breath.

"Uh, shixity?" She answered, while holding up four fingers.

"...Not sure you should, you might regret it later." He said, only for her to make a pouty face.

"Layder?, but i wanna dansh now." She whined, then belched in his face.

"Aye laddie, do a jig with thae lady, why dun' ye?" Blowtorch asked, as he and Scarlett raised the bottles.

"Give it a go, pardner."

Snake-Eyes gave a "go-on" gesture.

"Does da homme even know how?"

"Twenty bucks says he can, here ya go man."

"Twenty-six for two left feet."

"...Fine, but just one." Flint said as he nudged some shards under the table with his foot, causing a cheer from them. "What language was that just now?" He asked her.

"Eye...resh, zey dun actshuly speak enghylish." Lady-Jaye explained.

"You sure; you don't look it." He asked next, but she shook her head.

"Nope, ahm haff Shcot, if ye musht know." She told him, then sat down.

"Oh, can you teach me some?" He asked as he did the same.

"Awwraity; umm...Ssha mee Allishon." She answered.

"Sha mi Dash****?" He asked to make sure, and she nodded.

"Mi sheòrssa de..." She said, then leaned forward before Flint caught her.

* * *

The next day after Lady-Jaye got over her hangover, she woke up on the floor from her overturned cot and made her way to Flint's office. "Something i can do for you, Lady-Jaye?"

"Just wondering what happened last night. Scarlett, Haruna, and Sally were laughing at me behind my back all morning." She replied.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, and we, or one of us was dancing last night." He answered.

"We what? I, uh-" She started to say.

"It's fine, you just had a bit too much to drink." He said, raising a hand.

"...Did anything else happen?" She asked as she tried to remember.

"I did ask about your language, you said it was Scottish; i think." He replied. "According to Blowtorch, you only got as far as Mi seorsa something before you fell asleep, then we took you to your quarters-don't get me wrong, we all left right away."

"I see, thanks...must have been Mi seòrsa de sgìth. Means I'm kind of tired." She explained.

"Oh, got anything else?" He asked her.

"...Gus an athuair.*****" She replied; he asked what it meant, but she only got up, winked, and left. He could only scratch his head before going over some more work until Duke ran in fifteen minutes later.

"Flint, Sharp just called; that damn sidewinder escaped again!"

* * *

Final chapter. Read and review. Thanks for reading...TBC.

*They assumed Zartans signal would have been harder to find.

**I will turn your skull into a paper-weight!

***Part of an Irish song called Amrhan na bhFiann (The soldiers song). Actually noticed after picking it, btw.

****Misspell intentional.

*****Until next time.


End file.
